I Care about You
by courtneylovesTV
Summary: Daphne and Campbell have two very different disabilities.. She's Deaf he's paralyzed from the waist down but they have one thing In common they care about each other
1. Chapter 1

My name is daphne I became switched at birth 17 years ago and came home with the wrong mom . I am deaf you know the story is there really any need to explain my crazy life . after the switch I felt sorry for myself I was deaf no one understood me every guy I met I would give them my heart and then a few mounts later it would get broken again . I met this young handsome british guy and we fell In love . we both liked each other and carried on. A summer romance that was until we black mailed the cheating senator . And that was when I met Campbell I met him at my clinic community service . He saved me from getting a lecture from a mean doctor . I saw he was in a wheel chair but I didn't figure out why until he gave me a ride home . Besides being in a Wheel chair I found his lips were easy to read he talked really slow and I loved it . As I kept coming back to the clinic for work him and I began a sort of friendship hew would let me know when some one needed me . He became my friend and great helper .i knew us was In a skiing accident but nothing else more . Another person at Carlton slashed my tire so I had to ask for a ride again he didn't mind .

Daphne : so. Where do you. Live ...

Campbell : i have no idea

daphne : what seriously

Campbell : no. Just playing a. Little joke.

daphne : okay

campbell : I live with my brother and his son. He's. 3. My Mom. Was in denial over my accident and couldn't really care for me and. My parents. Split when I was 3 .

daphne : I know how you feel my ... dad left when I was 3

campbell : why did you pause in dad ..

daphne : I a nurse switched me at birth

campbell : oh yeah the whole KC children's hospital case the baby switch

daphne : yeah

Campbell : how are you .. Doing now

daphne : it's been rough I am not gonna lie

Campbell : I bet . It has

Campbell dropped me off at home . As he drove away I felt that it was nice that someone actually. Cared about how I was dealing with the switch . John saw me come In the guest house and he stopped me .

john ; that car has driven you home twice who is this guy not another one daphne come on

daphne : he works at the clinic he's nice his name is campbell he's In a wheel. Chair

John : whatever just stay away from him

daphne : well why don't you drive me home next time John

john : daphne .. forget it


	2. Chapter 2

My car kept getting slashed about every week I would have to have a new tire dad would pay for it no matter how much he wanted to send me to another school he still did pay . The bad part about that is I had to ride home with Campbell every night I paid for half the gas and he didn't seem to mind one bit but I still sort of felt bad . When Campbell would drive me home we would talk even when he was driving I could read the side of his lips because he talked so slow . He seemed to listen to me like when I would tell him about the switch, Dad No matter what he would listen . I found it great to finally find someone to listen to me and give me advice and not force me to use it . I began to think I was actually starting to Like Campbell as maybe a future boyfriend . The only thing stopping me was my work if I got involved with a worker my probation officer could place me in jail . So I thought I would ask my probation officer before even talking to Campbell again . So when I got home from work I asked my brother Toby to give me a ride down to see my Probation officer but at first he was hesitant but I told him I would explain it in the car .

Toby ; what are you doing

Daphne ; To make a long story short I like this guy

Toby ;oh crap... dang Daphne can't you stay away from boys

Daphne ; listen To me his name is Campbell he's a med student ... he's a wheel chair, He's really nice and listens to me , I like him

Toby ;so what does your Probation officer have to do with you having a crush with this Campbell guy

Daphne ;I want to make sure I don't get in trouble remember chef Jeff ... I want to ask my Probation officer if it's okay if I date him .. you know since he works at the clinic with me

Toby ;very wise ...

We take off to the probation officer's house he gave me his address if I got in trouble or wanted to ask him a question about anything . Since he was deaf he allowed me to come to his house . A few min later we pulled up to his house I asked Toby to wait in his car and then I rang the doorbell and waited for a few min then he answered I smiled and he saw me and just told me to come in I did come in . He allowed me to set on the couch . The look on his face looked like he regretted telling me I could come to his house I really didn't want to worry about that now he came into the room with a smug look on his face . He sat down on the Love seat to begin the conversation .

Officer ; What are you doing here Daphne

Daphne ;I came to ask sir .

Officer ;okay well ask...

Daphne ; well let me say that A few years ago I got in trouble for um liking and dating this guy I worked with I lost my job over it . And ..

Officer ;so basically you were a felon in that situation also

Daphne ;I don't know maybe I was you see I am starting to like this young man who works at the clinic and I wanted to know if I Would get in trouble if I where to date this co-worker

Officer ;well very wise of you to come ask me the question.. The answer to that would be Yes ... You can date him I really don't care what you do but whatever kissing , hugging that may occur must not happen inside the place of work . You can do whatever you want as long as you keep it outside of work

Daphne ; You said yes

Officer ;yes I did

Daphne ;I didn't get the other part

Officer ; as long as your Relationship is outside the clinic I don't have an issue just don't kiss or hug or anything of that nature until your outside the clinic are we clear

Daphne ;yes sir thank you

Officer ; You're welcome


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since I went to probation officer and asked him if I could date Campbell I had made up different reasons why he needed a ride home after 2 weeks of riding with him If I was him I would start questioning a person on why they were riding with me everyday but he didn't do that . Today after they let us out of the clinic I walked beside him like usual once he got in the car . I Wanted to begin the talking .

Daphne ;so what do you think of me riding with you know all the time

Campbell ; I don't really know I am nice guy wouldn't want you to walk home

Daphne ; well have you dated anybody

Campbell ; one girl ... she left after I had my accident

Daphne ;oh one girlfriend in your entire life

Campbell ;well 2 one in seventh grade it lasted for 3 days ... so.. didn't really count it Clover lasted ... for 2 years

Daphne ; excuse me Clover Habsburg

Campbell ; yeah her

Daphne ; she went to the school where I took cooking class she use to make fun of me

Campbell ;yeah sometimes but she didn't mean it

My heart sank how could such a sweet and loving and nice guy date such a sweet boy like Campbell . They don't even seem like they go together or could even become friends for that matter well look at Bay and Emmett I never expected them to fall in love but now they are riding out to do street art . I didn't talk after that I just set down trying to gather my thoughts on why he would such interest in Campbell . Maybe that's why she became mean to me maybe she didn't like disabled after she broke up with Campbell . I become put out my thoughts when the car stops I turn to look and see that we are in a gas station how does he pump gas in a wheel chair . He allowed me to get out of the car first so I did I helped him get his wheel chair together and he thanked me . Then I stood beside his car and Watch in amazement how he pumped gas . Sometimes I feel sorry for myself because I am deaf but Campbell doesn't feel sorry for himself at all . Once he pumps Gas he goes in and pays than wheels out.

Campbell ;you ready...

Daphne ; did you go to Buckner or use to...

Campbell ;yes I did go to Buckner for like a year I hated it there

Daphne ; Do you know Toby Kentish ...

Campbell ; a little but I remember this girl named Simone liking him writing his name in the Notebooks that stuff

Daphne ; Yeah that's my brother ...

Campbell ; Cool didn't have a sister...

Daphne ;yeah Bay ...

Campbell ; Simone and Bay use to hang out right

Daphne ;yeah but they don't

Campbell why ..

Daphne ; Simone cheated on Toby with Bay's Boyfriend Emmett ... it was after a basketball game ...

Campbell ;and You seem like you don't want to talk about that I am sorry

Daphne ;you remind me of Emmett you listen to me

Campbell ;they guy that cheated

Daphne ;Emmett was my best friend he fell deeply in love with Bay ...

Campbell ; ouch I bet that hurt

Daphne ; yeah I got mad for a while but they made each other so happy

Campbell ; that's a great friend

Campbell and I got in the car and drove home I wonder what the customers thought of two people carrying a 20 minute conversation outside a gas station . I really didn't care I became ready to get home I had gotten tired of having to tell the stories of my past and reliving the awful betrayal of Emmett to Bay . I still don't know what Emmett was thinking I really don't . When I got out of his car I waved goodbye and Became for the first time happy to see him drive off . Tonight was a walk through my past . As I walked up to the guest house I ran into Toby.

Daphne ;why are you here ...

Toby ; Your mom was sick mom made her some soup ... I

Daphne ; Campbell king does that name ring a bell

Toby ; a little oh yeah the guy who talked really slow ...

Daphne ;wait he talked slow before the accident

Toby ; what accident ?

Daphne ;he had a ski accident and that's what made him speech impaired ...

Toby ;well I have No but he talked really slow and walked wobbly that's all I Remember Daphne okay

Daphne ;cries ;he went to Buckner he remembers Simone liking you he dated clover ...

Toby ;seriously

Daphne ;yeah..

Toby seemed like me and didn't want to relive the drama for the night so we both went to our houses and settled in .


	4. Chapter 4

Campbell and I had been okay lately we weren't dating or anything we were just friends I guess you could say It was quite awkward because if you would have asked me a few weeks ago if I was interested in Campbell I would have told you yes for sure . It wasn't that I magically didn't like him or not see him as a person to date anymore it's just that from the news I received from Toby was that he talked and walked funny before the accident and Toby told me later that he wasn't at Buckner as long as he claimed to have been . One day when I was walking out of the Clinic he tugged at my purse and I turned around glad he didn't call me by my name knowing Campbell I figured he more than likely would have .

Campbell ;Hi you haven't talked to me lately

Daphne ;I am sorry I don't like lairs

Campbell ; I am sorry about what your brother said Daphne I was born with brain damage so I did talk this way before the accident I never actually Dated clover I knew her well because she was one of my bullies sorry I kind of wanted to impress you

Daphne ;Campbell No one needs to Impress me about anything I grew up in east river side for my first fifteen years of life I never even would have known about Buckner if it wasn't for my biological parents ... You don't need to impress Me and honestly I don't care about your health problems .. I mean it scares me and ... But I like You for Campbell

Campbell ; Good to know East River Side wow I never thought

Daphne ;yeah ... I know now you can't even tell it ...

Campbell ;Regina ... I met she raised you

Daphne ; Yeah ... she acts like she's been wealthy all her life

Campbell ;and You just liked your simple life in a little house

Daphne ;exactly ..

Campbell shined his big brown eyes and smiled geez if looks could kill me I would seriously die right now he is the most handsome looking guy I ever dated I think and the best part is he doesn't even realize it . I know the chances with Campbell being in a Wheel Chair and me being deaf aren't that good but I really don't care I want to get to know Campbell Bingman and learn even more about the great Young man I know he is . I am pushed out of my daydream of him By Campbell grabbing my hand he looks at me again and smiles He guides me towards his wheel chair and I slowly set down on his Lap and He giggles And I look into his eyes and Touch grab his hand then I Softly grab his face and softly kiss it and keep doing it ... And well Repeat ...Until Campbell suddenly stops and I look and In the corner of My eye I see Doctor Jackson and Jump out his wheel chair faster than Emmett signs his name ...

Doctor Jackson ; Uh what's going on here

Daphne ;um sorry Doctor Jackson I was just

Doctor Jackson ; well You can say it was a lot of things but it looked like Lolly gaggin to me

Campbell ;What we were just kissing

Doctor Jackson ; Campbell I mean kissing that's what the ederly folks call Kissing for a long period of time ..

Campbell ;why didn't you just say Making out ...

Daphne ;Campbell Shut it

Doctor Jackson ;this is your last warning ... You two can have a relationship But the PDA must be kept out of the Clinic understand

Daphne ; Yes I do

Campbell ;So your saying I can't kiss my girlfriend in this Clinic at all .. I saw your Wife come in here the other day and You two kissed

Doctor Jackson ;we have been married for 32 years that's quite different Campbell You and Daphne are just dating

Campbell ;I don't see a different were still In love ...

I told Doctor Jackson I would take care of it and he walked into his office . Seriously In love did he just say I was in love with him . I like Campbell But I wouldn't say I was in love with him . Geez we Just had our first kiss what part of that First kiss would send him the message that I am deeply in love with Him is he crazy . As Campbell goes into the Exam room I stop his wheel chair by pulling the Handles and he wheels himself around . He looks at my strange . Poor Campbell was in for a heartbreak if He thought we were in love .

Daphne ;you thing we are In love

Campbell ;Well you care about don't you ...

Daphne ;Yes I like you but I don't feel love for you Campbell Not yet anyway

Campbell ; You want to date me you must love me ...

Daphne ;Woah hold on No Campbell I like you very much I don't love you and I swear I would honestly tell you if I was

Campbell ;sorry

Daphne ; Well do you love me ...

Campbell ; I ... Feel like I am in love with you sometimes

Daphne ;That's just because you really like me I promise Campbell You don't love me

Campbell ;But what If I do ...

Daphne ; Then great but Know that I haven't quite gotten on the same Page with you yet

Campbell ;But Daphne ... I love you

Daphne ; cries ; No Don't say it we just kissed please .. No ... pretty please leave me alone

I walked to my car and wasn't stopped by Campbell I got in my car and drove home I tried to hold back the tears what Campbell was saying to me reminded me of the night Jeff and I broke up . He was telling me the exact same things I said to Jeff that I was in love with him when I barely knew him I seemed to be flashing back to night in the office of the Maize . I was Sad But I had to break it off with Campbell I just couldn't handle him being in love with me right now . The fact that I broke Campbell's heart was killing me so much inside but It was the right thing . I got back home to the guest house and I walked in and ran straight to my bed and cried . A few min later Regina came and patted me on the back ...

Daphne ;cries ;I ... Campbell and I aren't going to work on

Regina ;He's really sweet I liked him

Daphne ; Cries ; Campbell claims that he is in Love with me

Regina ; ouch ... Angelo told me the first time we made out in the parking lot that he loved me sweetie it doesn't mean .. it won't work out

Daphne ;cries ; how could he Be in love with Me

Regina ; how could he not Daphne You are smart , Wonderful , Beautiful why do you think I kept you to myself for the first 15 years of your life huh why ...

Daphne ;I know .. I know cries ; I don't love him back

Regina ; Don't feel bad it's okay sweet heart ..

A few min later Regina got up and claimed she heard the door bell she opened up the door bell and I wiped my eyes and Went to see who it was right there in the door way was Campbell how did he even manage to get up the steps. I looked at him and just bailed my eyes out I was so stupid .

Regina ;how did you get up here the patio door was locked ...

Campbell ;I scooted on the steps with my hands and bay carried my wheel chair ... up for me

Daphne ;Cries ;you aww you ...

Campbell ;I am sorry okay I promise ... I will get to know you a little better before I say I love you again

Daphne ;cries ;good

Regina ;she had a incident with a guy a couple years ago that she fell in love with and he broke her heart I don't think she wanted to put you through that

Daphne ; I didn't are you okay

Campbell ;Fine I promise although you might want to help me downstairs ...

Daphne ;Good giggles ; okay were good

Campbell ;were good


	5. Chapter 5

Campbell And I had been getting along very well He hasn't said he loved me again he kept his promise . I wanted to get to know him better before we started the Whole I love you thing . Campbell and I had been hanging out at my house a lot watching movies and eating things like that Not going on dates because we just wanted some alone time with each other before going out in Public Campbell was the first guy I felt I was taking it slow with . And it honestly felt like the best relationship I had in a while . I had just came out from the cleaning the exam room when I noticed Campbell had checked out . I went straight to Doctor Jackson's office and knocked on the door and he quickly opened it .

Doctor Jackson ;Let me guess your wondering were Mr. Bingman went

Daphne ; Yes I am is it okay if I ask

Doctor Jackson ;He had a headache ... I sent him home with his brother ...

Daphne ; was it a bad headache

Doctor Jackson ;Campbell doesn't usually complain so I am saying that it was more than likely a bad one ...

I walked out of Doctor Jackson's office and then resumed my work . I looked at the clock almost every minute to see if it was 5;30 because that's when I left . 5;30 pm Finally rolled around so I sent Campbell a text asking if he was okay and he never responded . Doctor Jackson saw I was gathering my things and leaving and he tapped me on the shoulder and slipped a Piece of paper in my pocket . I smiled and left the building and then when I got to my car I read the Note the Note said "Dear Daphne, Listed below is Campbell's address I am not suppose to do this so please don't let anyone know . Thanks for all you do hope you go and see Campbell .. . I smiled and put the Address on the dashboard so I could easily read it . It was a 5 min drive from the clinic so I drove to his apartment complex and found the apartment and knocked on the door . A few min later a little boy answered the door he looked to be about 5 years old . He said I could come in . I walked in and found Campbell laying on the couch

... Daphne ;Doctor Jackson gave me your Address.. I hope that's okay

Campbell cries ;I will thank him ... My brother had to go to work...

Daphne ;You okay ...

Campbell ;Cries ;my head hurts so bad I haven't had a headache like this since 2 days after the accident ... I ...

Daphne ;Can i get you medicine

Campbell ;Cries ; Yeah in the cabinet .. Ibeprofen ..

. I got Campbell's medication and handed it to him he took the medicine . And pointed to the couch and wanted me to set . There wasn't much room on the couch so I sat on the floor so I could look at his gorgeous face he smiled at me .. I rubbed his hair man he was really sweating .

. Daphne ;I am right here... Just rest ... okay go to sleep .

. Campbell ; Cries ;Brett buddy this is Daphne this is my Nephew Brett

Brett ;Hey ...

Daphne ;Hi ..

. Campbell cried a little bit more even though I had just gave him Ibeprofen it didn't seem to help him he just kept crying .. Campbell ;cries ;thank you for being with me

Daphne ;No problem

Campbell;cries ;my head is getting better ... can you watch Brett

Daphne ;No i am here for you

Campbell ;Cries ;Please Daphne .

. I did as instructed I made Brett dinner . and a couple Min later his brother Sam came home and I was thankful that I could Now focus on Campbell


	6. Chapter 6

I left shortly after Campbell's brother arrived at the house that was 3 days ago now he was back at work with patients and doing great as always . As Campbell called someone back for an exam he was there for just 2 min and he came out with a sad face looking as if he was about to cry . I grabbed his wheel chair handle and he turned around.

Daphne : now I know that didn't take 2 min

Campbell : they don't want a gimp working on there kid .. That's what they told me

Daphne : dumb ...

Campbell : no daphneNo don't

It was already too late I marched into that exam room and I told them how great of a doctor and person Campbell was . I was mad and although I couldn't hear my voice I could tell by the look on there faces that they thought I was crazy I was running off at the mouth not really caring what I said to these crazy people . A few min after being in the room doctor Jackson touched my hand and I freaked out when I saw it was him . I quickly walked out of the room . And doctor Jackson and I walked into his office

doctor : seriously what do you think your doing daphne

Daphne : taking up for Campbell it's not fair

Doctor : I am happy for Campbell he deserves someone to take up for him .. But you can't just go and yell at people like that okay got it daphne

Daphne : yeah .. I just people would look beyond the wheel chair you know

Doctor : I do understand it ... But some people weren't raised to look beyond it ...

Daphne : okay promise it won't happen again

Doctor : thank you

I went out of the room and finished my room Campbell was busy looking at files so I didn't bother him I figured I had already gotten my strike today . The clock struck 5:30 and I saw Campbell sign out as he was signing out I kissed his head . He turned around and smiled . He grabbed my hand and kissed it . He saw someone staring at us holding hands and he just stopped which I didn't blame him for . We walked and wheeled out to my car . Campbell : daphne would you help me .

.. Daphne : with what ...

Campbell : I wanted to tell you I am taking a ASL class and I was wondering if you could help me study

Daphne : I would be happy to help you.

I followed him to his apartment And he gave me his book and I helped him study a little we did about 30 min of studying . Before he leaned in and kissed me . I figured there was enough studying . Campbell stopped kissing me and I looked in his direction and there was Brett standing with a young woman .

Campbell : Daphne this is Brett's mom Jamie

Daphne : hey

Jamie : I came to drop Brett off alright Campbell

. Campbell : thanks

Jamie : you did good Campbell she's cute better looking than Gretchen

Campbell : she is beautiful

I smiled when I read Jamie's lips I love this girl already . Brett ran hugged Campbell so I guess it was my time to go and I gave him a quick kiss goodbye and left .


	7. Chapter 7

Campbell and I were doing quite well sometimes it felt like I was his friend instead of girlfriend but it felt nice to not be that serious expect for the kissing we seemed to be good friends . I planned on taking Campbell On a date and I asked him his favorite eating place .

Daphne : hey what's your favorite eating place Campbell

Campbell : I really like that place the maize ever been sweetie

Daphne : yeah I use to work there actually sweet heart

Campbell : did you get fired or something

I then had to explain to Campbell everything including Jeff I wasn't sure if this would make or break our relationship and I was nervous I told him everything down to Angelo punching him . After I finished the long speech I waited for a response but he just was setting there I reached for his hand and he grabbed it .

Campbell signs : it's surprising but speaks : we all make mistakes sweet heart

Daphne : thank you .

. I walked over to his wheel chair and sat on his lap to kiss him then all of the sudden Campbell stopped kissing me and looked towards the door I got off of his lap and he wheeled towards the door and I followed were Campbell stopped his wheel chair is were my dad was laying he was laying un responsive on the floor . Tears streamed down my face like water falls. Campbell got his phone out and called 911 I assumed I didn't know I was just standing there like a idiot staring at my lifeless father I got down beside him and tried to hold his hand but it was too cold I couldn't do it . He couldn't be gone . I felt a gentle hand run up my back . I didn't turn around I just stared at my dad . Next thing I knew I saw Campbell trying to get out of his wheel chair I grabbed his hands and helped him down to the ground to set . When he was setting he checked my dad's pulse he confirmed he still had a pulse .

Daphne : cries : we're right here

Campbell : help is on the way okay yeah

Daphne : cries : I can't Campbell I ... He's the only good dad I have

Campbell ; it's okay sweetie it's okay

we're right here We were just setting there like two idiots with my lifeless dad laying on bay's art studio floor no one was home .it was just me and Campbell I grabbed my dad's hand . I blinked and in a second I saw Campbell doing CPR on my dad it made me feel Better seeing that I didn't help him I just held my dads hand the way he did it was perfect just like Jace had taught me . He did it with such strength and courage doing chest compressions and CPR I never seen him move his hands like that the more he did it the more I saw it work and then when he saw it too Campbell tried harder you could tell he was focused . I then saw my dad open one eye

. John : hiiiii Daphne.: cries : you okay dad

John : yeahhhhh hhhh

The ambulance then took him away the checked him out asked him questions I couldn't read there lips but I stared at them intently they slowly took our hands apart and that's when I ran to Campbell .I helped him get back in his wheel chair

. Campbell : he's gonna be okay daphne it's okay ... Look he's okay

Daphne : cries : you .. U saved a life you Campbell

Campbell : so did you .. You saved doctor Jackson

Daphne : yeah but this is the man who gave me life

Campbell : he's gonna be okay I promise

I had completely forgot about texting my family when mom pulled up I ran to her she looked at me and saw a glimpse of dad through the window he waved at her . Daphne : cries : mom he had another heart attack

Kathryn : he's alert cries : he's alert

Daphne : I know he is ...

Kathryn : cries : why ... Last time he wasn't even awake how

Daphne : cries :. Campbell did CPR and chest compressions he didn't give up mom it was amazing Mom

walked over to Campbell and wanted to hug him but he wouldn't take it .

Campbell : I don't need a hug alright miss . Kennish it's fine ..

Go see your husband .. Kathryn ran to the ambulance and got in . Then I kissed my sweet Campbell Daphne : you didn't do it to repay me for saving doctor Jackson did you

Campbell : I saw my girlfriends dad dying and I had to do something that was my first time something just came over me

Daphne : cries : thank you .. I do love you

Campbell : good because I always have ... By the


	8. Chapter 8

Campbell drove me to the hospital after all he done I didn't expect him to drive me but he did . When we got to the hospital he asked if he could come in and I said yes I got his wheel chair stuff and helped him set down . He looked at me and smiled . He wheeled his self into the hospital . And I asked for john kennish at the front desk . Kathryn came up and touched me on the shoulder and I went with her . Campbell wheeled right along with us . We set down in a waiting room chair to talk . I started to tear up.

Kathryn : he's fine sweetie he's fine no don't cry the doctors said ... If it wasn't for your boyfriend he wouldn't be alive sweet heart

Daphne : cries : dad I thought mom I thought I was going to loose him

Campbell. : yeah he looked pretty bad when we got to him but he's alright daphne it's okay breath come on breath

Kathryn: yeah it's okay it's okay suhhh suhhh

I started sobbing I couldn't help it . I saw my dad practically dead . If Campbell wasn't there he wouldn't be alive I grabbed onto Campbell's hand and he put my hand on his arm and I held his arm tight and I felt his black gloves his strong hand that pushed his wheel chair everyday . His strong hands that saved my fathers life . I Took his glove off his hand I wanted to feel his hand . He closed his eyes and kissed my hand . I looked over and mom was smiling we saw a man walk up to us who looked to be a doctor .

Doctor : mister kennish is very lucky . He is stable and alert he wants to see daphne

Campbell wheeled with the doctor I walked behind him . When I walked in I saw dad hooked up to machines with a blood pressure cuff he looked better than before but still not perfect . Campbell wheeled up to dad's bed

Campbell : you okay

John : yes .. Thank you daphne .. Sweetie

Daphne : it wasn't me who saved you it was Campbell ... Dad cries : he saved your life

John: oh ...

Campbell : I am just glad your okay

John : why save me ...

Campbell : I saw daphne crying holding your hand I had to do something you were really sick you almost died

John : well thank you sir

Campbell : no problem

. Campbell and I wheeled and walked back we let dad rest . And let mom go in bay and emmett were just arriving . Campbell shook hands with emmett and we all set down together .

Bay : cries : you ... Actually picked a guy who wasn't crazy this time .. He saved my dad mom told me you ... Campbell you

Emmett kissed bay on her head and I grabbed Campbell's hand it was a shock to us all at how heroic Campbell had been and that if it wasn't for Campbell we wouldn't have our dad Campbell . . Emmett and bay and I all gave Campbell a group hug and I am surprised emmett was joining it but he loved john too . Campbell : I really don't want all this love . from daphne but it's okay I am a medical student I was doing what I was trained to do

Emmett : signs : we still thank you

Bay : signs : your still saved his life

The fact that Campbell wanted no praise made me feel so much better that he was the guy I picked he was my sewer love I kissed his lips softly and i looked back at bay . And she kissed emmett. Mom walked in the waiting room to see me and Campbell kissing and bay and emmett kissing suddenly bay and Campbell stopped because apparently my mom yelled . Kathryn: are you two crazy

Bay : just with our true loves

Kathryn : I know but get a room

Campbell : hey were's the supply closet that's our spot

Bay : your not even joking

Daphne : no that's were we had our first kiss


	9. Chapter 9

Dad Had came home a few days ago and I was forever grateful to Campbell for saving his life . One day I came over to Campbell's apartment Brett was watching TV and I peeked in and saw Sam in the computer room doing Work . I Saw Campbell at the table with two books open and I guess he didn't hear me because he didn't turn around . So I wrapped my hands around his neck and I kissed his head and then his cheek . He took his left hand and nudged me back and . He closed his books and turned around and sighed and did the Hold on signal but I kissed him anyway Campbell didn't stop but you could tell he was cranking his neck and I didn't know why

Campbell ;I told you I was studying

Daphne ;I am sorry I know I just wanted to say hey

Campbell ;Yep your kissing told more than Hello

Daphne ;What's wrong with Kissing my boyfriends head huh

Campbell ;signs ;Nothing ... Just

Daphne ;what

Sam walked out of his study room and looked at me with a mean look and he put his books down he told Brett to go to his room . For some Odd Reason I knew this Talk was going to be bad . I grabbed Campbell's hand and he took mine . Sam saw us holding hands and looked at Campbell and started speaking and Campbell slowly let my hand go . I didn't what was going on here but it scared me .

Sam ; You Know who called me after you left

Daphne ;No sir .. I ... don't

Sam ; Brett's mothers Lawyer .. Claiming that Brett's mom said that there was Inappropriate PDA

Daphne ;Oh Sam I am sorry I am sorry seriously I had No idea

Sam ;Both of you didn't ...

Daphne ; You still have custody right .. Sam

Sam ;Yes But I did get warned ... That if it happens again I will have Brett 2 days a week instead of 4 ..

Daphne ;I am sorry . I am very sorry

Sam ;Thanks but I don't want you In the apartment ... got it You can be with Campbell outside my apartment got it

Daphne ;Yes

Campbell ;Sam wait ... No ... I Won't kiss her I promise just let her come in the apartment Sam she made Brett Dinner when I wasn't felling well

I couldn't read Campbell's lips because he was talking to fast he seemed to be just as upset as I was . Sam mouthed Stay and I looked at Campbell and he smiled So I sat with him at the Table . And helped him with his studying I Learned a lot. He was studying brain Injuries which he later explained he wanted to be a neurologist A person who operates on Brains which I thought was very wise considering his injury . As I was getting Ready to leave I grabbed Campbell's hand and he smiled He kissed my hand I was worried his brother would see and his brother did see but he didn't seem to care . As I was leaving I said Bye to everyone . When I was about to go out the door Brett touched my leg and I looked to him .

Brett ; You and Uncle Campbell can smooch

Sam ;they aren't allowed to Brett go play

Brett ;it's okay with me ... bye Daphne ...

Sam ;I am sorry about that

Daphne ;it's fine .. I Don't mind but can I take Brett's offer just once

Sam ; alright ..

I softly give Campbell a goodbye kiss and out of the corner of my eye I see Brett smiling . I go to Brett and hug him . He puts his hands out so I pick him up and he points to Campbell's lap . So I lay him down on Campbell's lap . I smile and say bye once again and then I leave I drive home then Once I get home I tiredly walk to the guest house were I put down my things in my room then go back to check on Mom and she is watching TV . I smile everything in my life was going great at this moment but in the Life of Daphne I wasn't sure how long it would last


	10. Chapter 10

Campbell and I were doing well I was still allowed at his apartment but kissing couldn't be more than a soft kiss on the lips I would do anything to see him so at that point I really didn't care . My Clinic hours were up but I was still working 3 hours a day there in the afternoons I got off at 4 and Campbell got off at 5;30 . So I would usually play on my phone waiting for him to get out . The clock on My Phone said 5;32 and he still wasn't out of the Clinic so I decided to go in . When I walked in I saw Doctor Jackson come out I became scared . I took a deep breath and gulped . By the look on his face I could tell there was bad news ahead .

Doctor Jackson ;Campbell had a seizure right before he left . it scared him though ..

Daphne ;Are you going to take him to a hospital ...

Doctor Jackson ;No he should be fine

Daphne ;can I ... see him

Doctor Jackson ;come on..

I followed Doctor Jackson into one of the exam rooms. Just as we walked in Campbell started shaking just like that Sam boy who was my first patient he started flanting and his arms were moving . I don't know if this seizure seemed worse or if it was just me watching someone I loved go through it . Campbell had his eyes close and he wasn't talking . I walked up to his shaking body my voice cracked as I said "it's me ... it's me your okay Campbell your okay yeah its okay" Even though he was still shaking he grabbed my hand I held on tight to his . The sezuire lasted for 4 min as doctor Jackson said but it felt like a life time to me . Campbell looked at me after it was over with and smiled ... what a brave young man I thought . I kissed him and got a towel from the cabinet and wiped his sweaty forehead . Doctor Jackson stepped forward and inserted a IV .

Doctor Jackson ;You okay

Campbell ; cries ;Yeah tired

Doctor Jackson ; I am keeping you here at the clinic until I finish up

Campbell ;cries ;can Daphne stay

Doctor Jackson ;Yeah

I scooted up a chair by the exam table and grabbed his hand the next few hours were rough he had 4 more seizures in the 3 hour period I went and got doctor Jackson each time they lasted 4 min each and I just kept talking to him through them and that seem to calm him down . The clock struck 8;30 when doctor Jackson said it was time to close up I had forgot to text my family But it didn't matter . Doctor Jackson said he was going to have Campbell stay at his place tonight . He had claimed that 2 years after the accident this same incident had happened . I felt better knowing he was going to doctor Jackson's and not home because I knew he would be taken care of there . I helped Campbell get in his wheel chair and then I kissed him and then kissed him some more before Doctor Jackson tapped me on the shoulder and told me to go home . Campbell was responsive which surprised me he would sign more kiss each time I would kiss him . Which amazed me this boy could make it through anything . On the ride home I kept my tears at bay . When I got home I saw it was 9;40 and Kathryn and Regina were waiting on the guest house steps . I figured they would get mad but when she saw me Kathryn hugged me . I guess I looked like just what I felt .

Kathryn ;Daphne what happened Huh honey you look ..

Daphne ; cries ;Campbell mom he had six sezuires I wanted to stay with him . it was so hard watching him it was ..so I .. I ... I.. I couldn't do anything but talk to him and tell him it would be okay .. They were bad mom they were bad ... He was so sweaty after wards he was ...

Kathryn ;oh sweetie I haven't been through that but seeing your dad in the hospital bed after the heart attack it hurts doesn't it ...

Daphne ;cries ;yeah .. oh yeah big time

Regina ; Daphne I understand you like him but you need to break up with him ... if he's this much trouble and is going to cause you this much pain

Daphne ;cries ;he can't help it He had a tramatic brain injury he ... No I can't Mom I can't please

Regina ;oh sweetie come here I am sorry .. I just meant ... I don't like seeing you this way

Daphne ;cries ;what if it was Angelo ...huh

Regina ;It would hurt sweet heart I am sorry ..

I face timed Campbell before I went to bed and he was resting and he actually fell asleep while I was face timing him . I kept the phone on for awhile because he just looked so cute sleeping ... I cut my phone off and put it to charge and went to sleep Kathryn came in my room to check on me .

Kathryn ; hey sweetie I know it's shock to see me here

Daphne ;No your fine

Kathryn ; I ... wanted to ask you if I could meet Campbell tomorrow

Daphne ;sure I was planning on going to doctor Jackson's tomorrow anyway

Kathryn ;doctor ..

Daphne ; The doctor I you know I saved him and Campbell are really close he's watching out for him tonight

Kathryn ;sweetie he should be in a hospital

Daphne ;I trust Doctor Jackson Kathryn he will be fine

Kathryn ;okay well what time

Daphne ; 10 ...

Kathryn ;okay


	11. Chapter 11

Campbell had been doing well after his seizures i knew it because I face timed him when I got up . Mom found out she had a book meeting that morning so she couldn't go with me to see Campbell that was okay I informed her that maybe some other time . Doctor Jackson had wrote his address down for me yesterday evening just in case I wanted to go visit Campbell which I did i got up i left a note for whoever was home telling them I had went to see Campbell I taped it on the fridge and went on my merry little way . I got in my car and looked over the address one more time then started my car the drive to doctor Jacksons to my house wasn't that long . When I arrived I saw ambulances in the drive way .I freaked out I ran towards the house . And the EMT stopped me .

Daphne : what happened sir

EMT : the young mans name is Campbell he is believed to had 10 seizures in 30 minutes and then fell unconscious

daphne : cries : i am Campbell's girlfriend sir

EMT : you want to go in the ambulance with him

daphne : cries : yeah yeah

What seemed to be seconds later they were bringing Campbell out on a stretcher he looked pale and did not look like my Campbell he looked to be unconscious . As they brought the stretcher by me i kissed his head . I saw doctor jackson standing in the doorway and I ran to hug him and he smiled . he mouthed go with him alright . So I did when I went into the ambulance . They were hooking him up to all kinds of things . They were trying to get a breathing tube down and that's when he started kicking I sat down beside the EMT they were holding him down and I could see his eyes opening and he was kicking and refusing to let them put anything down . I grabbed his hand

daphne : cries : it's me it's daphne I am right here campbell right here calm down alright It's okay I promise I swear it is your okay just relax

EMT : were getting it in .. It's working

campbell responded well to what they were doing and I just kept holding his hand . I figured holding his hand tightly would keep him calm . And it did when we got to the hospital our hands had to slowly let go as they wheeled him in the hospital . I felt a hand touch my shoulder it was Kathryn . i lost all control and grabbed Kathryn and sobbed . Kathryn rubbed my back and kissed my head . We went inside the hospital were I met Campbell's brother at the door and Brett hanging tightly onto his fathers hand . Sam softly smiled at me and I asked if I could hold Brett he said yes so I picked up Brett and held him . He was crying a little but he seemed to be okay I sat down holding him in a chair and I guess I was so worked up and tired that I got awoken by mom . She smiled and signed go see Campbell . I was barley awake but I said alright . Sam stood at the entrance waiting for me i walked with him . into Campbell's room

daphne : cries : hey

Campbell : you kkkk

daphne : am I okay are you okay you scared me sweetie

Campbell : I knowww butttt I am finee noww I love you

daphne : cries : me too

I held on tightly to Campbell's hand knowing he was going to be okay


	12. Chapter 12

campbell was doing quite well it had been two days since he was admitted to the hospital and I tried to be there as much as I could . Believe me I wanted to be there all the time plus it upset me so much to see him in that condition and not himself at all . When I arrived on the morning of day 3 I found him setting up on the side of the bed . He had his head down . I watched from the door as a nurse walked in and tried to pull him up she struggled . I walked over and the nurse moved aside . I had him lay on my chest and I put my arms around his waist and slowly lifted him then as he was put in front of the wheel chair he was able to set down . When I let go of him he looked up at me and smiled . I bent down and gave him a small kiss .

campbell : they had 3 or 4 people here trying to lift me

daphne : well your not that hard to lift

nurse : he doesn't move his legs at all I mean at all

daphne : he's paralyzed duh lady

Campbell : Daphne ...

daphne : sorry

The nurse left and I feared she maybe would want a new nurse to come . But seriously its really stupid how I knew more about Campbell then his own medical professionals and I had been dating him only 4 mounts . campbell looked at me and a tear rolled down his eye . I rubbed his back I knew this had been really hard for him he had speech therapists coming in left and right because the seizures had made his speech impediment even worse . I sat down on his lap and kissed him behind the ear and he giggled I stopped fearing a nurse would come and see us .

Campbell : signs : this has been the hardest thing speaks : in my life that I have ever had to go though daphne

daphne : you signed ...

Campbell : i asked her if she knew ASL and she did she gave me a website and I have been looking it up

daphne : thank you ...

campbell : signs : your welcome daphne I need you

daphne : I will be right here especially that you signed it

at that moment in the hospital room I felt I was going to be with Campbell for awhile if not forever he saved my dad's life . and now he was learning my language . I cared for him a lot before but I do believe the care for him had grown when I watched him have seizures my heart broke and I wanted to be in his position and I never felt that way with any of my boyfriends before but with Campbell it was different I wanted to protect him and hold his hand through hard things it made me so happy that during a seizure I could calm him down by holding his hand . . . and I think I always will

daphne : cries : I love you

Campbell : me too daphne thank you for holding my hand during the seizures . . Sweetie

daphne : cries : you realize how tough it was for me watching you

campbell : I know sweetie I know cries : it's hard for me too especially watching you upset

daphne : You are so amazing Campbell Bingman

Campbell : so are you daphne


	13. Chapter 13

Campbell had stayed in the hospital for a week. He was advised to move into a house were a person could watch him and make sure no more seizures happened . His brother agreed that with him working it would be best he stayed at doctor Jackson's for a while it was hard for his brother to have to move his stuff but he knew it was the best thing when campbell was getting released Sam and I decided to help move campbell'a stuff to doctor Jackson's you could tell it was hard for him to have to move his stuff . When Sam and I arrived from moving Campbell's stuff he was already at doctor Jacksons apartment . sam and I helped him set up and when it was time for sam to leave you could tell he wanted to cry he hugged Campbell and shut the door . I grabbed Campbell by the hand and he smiled and I sat on his lap and began kissing him . Then I saw doctor Jackson . And quickly got up it seemed that doctor Jackson always came in when we started kissing .

Doctor jackson : stop that got it .. Campbell how are you feeling

Campbell : good glad to he out of the Hospital

Doctor Jackson : Daphne you wanna go home

Campbell : I am staying here so that way you can watch to make sure I stay well . But daphne is my girlfriend and she can stay as long as she wants

doctor Jackson : your right your almost 22 I can't tell you what to do

Campbell : good

Doctor Jackson walked out and I honestly felt bad Campbell was pretty rude to him . I sat on his wheel chair and laid my head on his chest . I laid my head there for a few min and I assume I went to sleep . When I woke up I felt a blanket on me when I set up campbell smiled . And kissed my head . I looked my watch it was 9:32 at night crap I thought I got woke up a little bit and by 9;45 I was out the door without even kissing Campbell goodbye . I began my drive home and when I got home . I saw my dad setting on the patio with a angry look on his face even though I wanted to avoid him . I took a deep breath and decided to face him .

john : how much fun did you and Campbell have

daphne : dad no it wasn't like that I swear I fell asleep setting on his chest we were in his wheel chair I promise dad

john : alright it assumed campbell had gotten sick so I called the hospital and they said he was released

daphne : he was and you can trust me

john : good

I slowly got up from the patio chair and I went to bed . I felt I was coming home from Campbell's late at night way too often . I pushed the though aside and laid down and soon fell back asleep . I woke up the next morning and felt someone on my bed and I quickly jumped and realized it was my dad he rubbed my shoulder and mouthed sorry . I sat up on the edge of my bed . Dad kissed my cheek and all the of the sudden bay came in and she had a red face as if she had been crying . I took a deep breath because I could tell there was bad news everyone seemed unwilling to tell me what was going on so I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen I saw emmett Crying and melody rubbing his back . I looked at dad

John : bay's pregnant

daphne : oh my gosh thank god I thought something happened with Campbell

bay : cries : that's really all you care about is Campbell huh ..

bay had gotten pregnant before this but she lost the pregnancy at 7 weeks along . I guess they were all scared .

daphne : I didn't mean it bay

emmett : signs : I don't want to loose it this time bay ..

Bay : cries : me ether

I smiled knowing everything would be okay I went to face time Campbell and tell him the news


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later when doctor Jackson said Campbell would be okay to go on a little outing I was happy I was able to put his wheel chair in the trunk and help him in th. car with his first outing since the seizure episodes it worried me a lot to be myself with him . I dare wouldn't let him know . As I was driving I would peek in the rear view Mirror to check on him and he would just be on his phone . I decided to take him to the park just to have a good time . With him being in the hospital and possibly as sickness causing his seizures it wouldn't be good to take him out to eat when we got to the park i helped him out and I successfully got him in the chair . We went out towards the picnic table it was a little chilly so he laid his phone down on the chair and pulled his jacket from the back of his wheel chair while he put his jacket on I looked at his phone a few min later when he had his jacket on he saw me and he quickly took his phone out of my hand . And gave me a mean look

campbell : what are you doing...huh

daphne : just looking at your phone.. Are you mad

Campbell : yes ... I am mad at you daphne you don't trust me seriously sweetie

daphne : I .. You were texting someone in the back seat and I saw it ..

campbell : it was Brett he was sending me pictures of around the house daphne alright i promise it wasn't Gretchen

Daphne : good ... Because you were sure smiling like it was

Campbell : what's going on did I do something

daphne : I have seen bay get cheated on so many times and I am just preventing myself from getting hurt

Campbell : i don't cheat

daphne : well you almost kissed me while you were Dating Gretchen yeah you do

After I said that Campbell wheeled away . I had no idea where he was going . He was just wheeling onto the grass and then the sidewalk . I didn't know how he would get back home or anything of that nature I just sat there and I felt a tear go down my eye and I started thinking of all the things ... I had watched him go through the ventilator , seizures, headaches there was no way we could just end it this quickly I had developed a deeper bond with campbell than I had with any other boyfriend . I guess it was because I had went through so much with him . After thinking that I broke down I laid my head on the picnic table . I had clouded my eyes with tears I looked up and it was still light outside I looked at my watch it was 3:22 pm . And Campbell was still no where so I laid my head back Down . A few min later I felt a gentle hand rub my back . I lifted my head up and saw Campbell . He looked as if he had been crying too which kind of made me feel better .

Campbell : I was a total jerk forgive me

daphne : I was a jerk too

campbell : no I pretty sure I was the jerk sweetie I shouldn't have got mad at you looking at my phone just means you don't wanna loose me

Daphne : loose you

Campbell : signs : sorry yes loose

daphne : me ether .. It would break my heart

campbell took me by the hand and pointed to a park bench I was confused but I followed him to the park bench and sat down . Next thing I know he heads toward the slide and then comes back with a red rose . He wheeled over and handed it to me . I kissed his cheek

campbell : signs : you like it

daphne : I do sweetie I do


	15. Chapter 15

As I sat there on the cold hard bathroom floor of bay's room I begin to cry this room isn't usually cold but now it feels like an Ice Box . I look at my phone only 2 min left until I find out . I had been feeling sick for a few days throwing up and sleeping in till 12 and that wasn't like me Campbell asked me out a few times but I had told him I was sick he came over of course and brought me soup once I told him it was maybe a stomach bug but he stayed by my side . He didn't even know that I suspected that I might be expecting and I dare didn't tell him . My Timer on my phone Flashed I got up off the floor and grabbed the stick I did a double take in clear digital letters it said "Pregnant" I covered my mouth and tears instantly poured down my face . I locked the bathroom door and stood against the bathroom wall and sobbed . I sobbed so hard that I couldn't see straight but I couldn't stop the tears kept coming and kept pouring down my face like rain . After would seemed like forever of being in the bathroom I saw a hand come through the small opening in the bathroom door the hand appeared to be Campbell's . I walked to the door and Opened it up for him . When I looked at his face a fresh set of tears came down my face . Campbell slowly wheeled in the bathroom and he rubbed the side of my back . He looked to his left and noticed the pregnancy test he slowly picked it up and looked at it then put it down . He looked at me and I was waiting for a response surprisingly a slight smile appeared across his face . He grabbed my hand .

Daphne ; cries ;why are you smiling why ... why ... why

Campbell ;when I had my accident . The doctors told me ... I could never have any kids with anybody ... I was devastated ... You okay

Daphne ;Cries ;No .. I am not at all No I ... Campbell seriously ... seriously why are you I..

Campbell ; suh suhhh suhh ... it's okay

Daphne ;we have to put it up for adoption Campbell Bingman we ... we have too

Campbell ;No .. I can't do that .. please don't make me do that

I felt footsteps of someone walking in and I saw Kathryn standing in the entrance of the Bathroom . She looked at me and Campbell walked in and picked up the test looked at it and I saw a small tear escape from her eye . She looked at me and I fell into her arms . Campbell was about to wheel out of the room but I grabbed his hand and he didn't resist . I felt his lips gently touch my hand . When mom released me from her hug . She looked at my and kissed my forehead .

Kathryn ;well ...

Daphne ; cries ;Campbell he wants to keep it ... I think adoption ..

Kathryn ; well what I told bay is what I am going to tell both of you

Campbell ;go ahead

Kathryn ;if You are willing Campbell to stick by her .. through this then I see No reason to give the baby up ...

Campbell ;I want to stay .. I want too .. I won't leave her .. I promise

Kathryn ;good .

After Kathryn left the room . Campbell and I went into Bay's bedroom which was connected to the bathroom I sat down on bay's bed . Campbell Looked at me and smiled . I softly kissed him gosh I loved his smile . I laid my head on his shoulder and he slowly rubbed my shoulder . Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bay walk in . She sat beside me on the bed and laid her hand on my knee . Campbell let me out of the hug and I hugged bay . Next thing I knew I saw Emmett walk in he handed a small envelope to me and Campbell and we both opened them it was there ultrasound pictures . As Campbell scanned the picture he smiled and I wondered what he was smiling at . Then I looked at the bottom written in small letters it said "it's a girl" . Bay gently took the envelope from Campbell and I . Emmett smiled Emmett gave me a light hug . I kissed Campbell's cheek .

Campbell ;you are having a girl

Bay ;we are ...

Daphne ; smiles ;congrats ...

Emmett ;signs ;thank you but You two are the only one's knowing were having a girl so suh...

Daphne ;signs ;I won't tell

Campbell ;I want a girl.. too She will be glued to daddy

After Campbell said that I knew we would be okay . He already knew what he wanted and That made me happy soon after that Bay and Emmett left the room and Campbell looked at me and then looked at my stomach .. He smiled . I knew then we would be okay ... I really did hope Campbell would get his baby girl and my heart smiled just thinking of seeing him hold a baby girl .


	16. Chapter 16

Today I was going to the doctor for the first time I was quite nervous Kathryn had made the appointment . Kathryn wanted to go but for the first appointment I wanted it to be just Campbell and I . Campbell Was able to get out of his wheel chair and set in the waiting room chairs with me . I was squeezing his hand I was so nervous . Every time I would look at Campbell it seemed everything was going to be okay and I just had to remind myself that . I was looking at the door and I saw them call my name so I helped Campbell get back in his wheel chair and We went back to the room Mom was able to pick up a doctor in the area who knew ASL so it made this a lot easier . She told me to lay down on the table and I did Campbell wheeled up to the table . Campbell could tell I was shaking so he asked for a blanket and the doctor went and got one Campbell covered my legs with the blanket . The doctor sat down on the chair and began the ultrasound as I felt the jelly hit my stomach I let out a small cry it was all becoming surreal Campbell grabbed my hand tighter and kissed it . My head was turned to the right so I could face Campbell I was Calmer . The nurse touched my shoulder and asked if I wanted to see the baby I slowly turned over and saw this tiny thing on the screen I looked over at Campbell and he wheeled around to get a closer look at the screen . He just smiled When I looked at him smiling I let out a slight giggle . The nursed wiped me off and I sat up . The doctor printed out some ultrasound pictures and Campbell gladly took them .

Doctor ;signs ;proud dad there . Your doing great your 7 weeks along and everything looks great

Daphne ;signs ; good yeah he's really excited ... for some odd reason

Doctor ;signs ;your not ...

Daphne ;signs ;I am but I am scared too...

Doctor signs ; you'll be okay

Daphne ;signs ;thank you

Campbell and I went home in his car. We went to my house my Kathryn was at the door I helped my sweet boyfriend get his wheel chair things out and once he was set he wheeled to Kathryn and handed her the ultrasound photo's and she smiled . All the sudden I got this sick feeling and before I could hold it back I puked right there on the patio Campbell laid his head on my back as I was just bent over in shock . When I stood Up Campbell and I went into the guest house . Campbell put himself on the couch and I sat beside him he grabbed my left hand and squeezed it . He kissed my head too . I feel Campbell loosen up on the grip of my hand and I see mom coming towards the couch with a pill and some water . She gives the pill to me and without asking I take it . and drink the water . She patted my head and looked at me and I saw a tear roll down her eye . She smiled at Campbell and then went back towards her bedroom . I told Campbell I was going to talk to Mom and he nodded . I went to her room and saw her door was halfway open I knocked once then went in she smiled at me and patted her bed so I sat down .

Regina ;You okay That was Zofran by the way it's nausea medication ...

Daphne ; You heard me puke

Regina ;yeah I did ... .. it's normal though ... sweetie

Daphne ; cries ;Mom ...

Regina ;what are you scared ..

Daphne ; cries ;to death ... Campbell's so excited and I am just

Regina ; It's okay to be scared I sure was ... Does Campbell know your scared ... Daphne

Daphne ;cries ; I really haven't told him how scared I am

Regina ;You need too ..

Daphne ;cries ;what if he will get mad at me mom

Regina ;so what ... Campbell's in this two you both are ... I want you to know I am here for you .. okay

Daphne ;cries ;yeah thank you

I fell into my moms lap and started crying she just rubbed my hair. I Felt mom kiss my head A few min later I got up I saw Campbell at the door and when he saw I was crying he started to wheel back . But I motioned for him to come he wheeled in my mom's Room . I mouthed with tears "I am scared" Campbell looked at me and said "Me too" . Mom helped him on the bed and he set next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder and he took his left arm and gently put it over my shoulder . I felt his lips on my head and I figured it was just a kiss but his lips were just staying there . Once Campbell Released me from the hug . I saw tears in his eyes . He took out his wallet and got the ultrasound picture out he kissed it. I kissed it too .

Campbell ;I am scared too but I want to be scared together alright signs ;together Daphne

Daphne ;cries ;Me too Campbell me too

Campbell ; Me too

I gently took Campbell's hand and kissed it . We were in this together with our little baby along for the ride


	17. Chapter 17

I was now 12 weeks pregnant Campbell had been a great support these past few weeks . These next 5 weeks seemed to be the worst of all I was puking non stop and it seemed to happen at Random but Regina was always there with a Zofran after a throwing up spell Happened. Regina was the most supportive she would ask how I was feeling or If I needed to rest and she always knew when I was about to puke because she always had a bucket there . Campbell was working at the Clinic now instead of Volunteering so he stayed there for longer periods of time no one at the Clinic especially Doctor Jackson weren't happy about the situation but they were dealing with it . One Day I was looking at the clock it was 6;32 and Campbell usually wheeled in the door right at 6;30 but he wasn't I just relaxed a little and thought maybe he was running late so I just laid down on the couch I grabbed my phone and looked at it and saw it was 7;00 then I became worried I went into Regina's room and she called the Clinic Doctor Jackson answered and said him and Campbell were having a discussion. I guess he was right because 20 min later Campbell wheeled in the front door . Once he saw me he wheeled to me I bent down so he could kiss me and he did .

Campbell ;Sorry I was late ... Doctor Jackson and I were talking

Daphne ;about ...

Campbell ; You know the baby and everything

Daphne ;what did he say

Campbell ;he just asked if I was going to step up and told me how big a responsibility a baby was . And if I was going to be a good father . You know the talk signs ; My dad would give me if he was around ...

Daphne ; what did you say

Campbell ;I told him I was going to try as best as humanly possible .. to take care of you and the baby .

Daphne ;good ...

I went to lay down Campbell told me he was going to make me some dinner so I just went to lay down . He said he would text me when the dinner was done . I went to bed and played on my phone a little ... A few min later Campbell texted me and said Dinner was ready so I got up .But when I got up I saw blood fresh blood I put my hand on the back of my pants and my hand was covered with blood . I started crying I yelled "Campbell as loud as I could" He came rushing in when he saw the blood on the bed he covered his mouth with his hand . And Slowly mouthed "No" . Campbell motioned for me to lay on the other side of the bed . Mom had recently bought us a little Heart monitor as a gift one that flashed so I could see how fast the heart rate was . Campbell got the heart Monitor out and put a little jelly and put it on my stomach . Tears poured down my eyes and I didn't look at the flashing I didn't want to I wanted Campbell to handle it . I took a peek at Campbell's face and it looked flushed with worry he kept moving it around . At one point I saw a tear roll down his eye . And then not even a second later I saw flashing ... and Campbell's face brought out the most amazing smile . He wiped me off then told me we needed to go the hospital I agreed we did . He brought me some fresh clothes and I changed and I brought my bloody clothes with me . Campbell and I headed to the hospital and right as we were getting the car Mom drove up .

Regina ;what's wrong

Campbell ;Daphne's bleeding her heart rate is fine ... But I want to go the hospital to check it out

Regina ;of course ... you do can I follow you

Daphne ;Please ..

Regina ;I will

Mom followed us to the hospital Campbell drove a little faster than usual and I guess you could see why . I still wondered why this little baby meant so much to him . We arrived at the hospital a few min later when we got there .. They put us in a room right away I changed into a gown and laid on the bed . Once I was in the bed Campbell covered me up and grabbed my hand he kept telling me "it's going to be okay" " it's going to be okay I am right here " for awhile there I wondered if he was saying to calm me down or calm himself down . About 20 min later My doctor walked in she didn't waste anytime and got the ultrasound machine she looked at it she had a concerned look on her face she went out of the room Regina scooted her chair over to my bed as I began crying . Campbell closed his eyes and Mom and I looked at each other and a few min later mom said he was praying .. and We closed our eyes right along with him and I squeezed his hand as tight as I could . The doctor walked back in and brought a heart monitor and she smiled .. she put the ultrasound machine on and this was the first time I really got a good look at my baby . I touched the screen she was okay . I was becoming like Campbell and calling her a girl when we weren't even sure .

Doctor ;she's okay she just looked still I got scared .. But she's okay .. I want you to stay the night to make sure everything's okay

Campbell ;thank you

Doctor ;Your welcome

The doctor left and Mom said she would go home and get my things . Campbell said he was spending the night too Mom tried to tell him he needed to go home but he refused and I was glad he did . After Mom left I fell asleep and when I woke up I felt someone touching my leg . Campbell had his head on the bed and he used my leg as a pillow and he was sound asleep I didn't move my leg I just laid there . When mom walked in with my things she giggled ...

Regina ;he's a good one

Daphne ;I know he is


	18. Chapter 18

After the bleeding scare I was sent home the next day and put on bed rest for the next 2 weeks . Bed rest was difficult but Campbell made sure I rested everyday after he got back from the clinic he would make me dinner and then rub my head till I went to sleep usually by the time I woke up he was gone but he always seemed to leave a note saying "I love you or something". I was Now 15 weeks and After 2 weeks of bed rest . I made a appointment to go back to the doctor I made sure Campbell could get off work at the Clinic and he said yes this was the appointment were we find out what we were bringing into the world . The day of the appointment Campbell and My mom and I all took My car I drove and Mom put Campbell's wheel chair in the back . When we got the doctors office I became nervous . But Campbell always grabbed my hand when were in the doctor's office it's like he knew I was scared of something . My mom Regina had been really supportive throughout this pregnancy . Kathryn had too but Regina made me feel like she was always there if I needed her . I saw the doctor call me back and Campbell and I went and I looked back and saw Mom didn't come with us .

Campbell ;come on

Regina ;this is a special moment for you two I don't want to.. intervene

Campbell ; You won't be Regina you have done so much for us

Daphne ;yeah please do .. mom please

Mom gave in and went back with us . She sat in a little chair beside the exam table and Campbell wheeled to the other side I grabbed both of there hands . It was nice to have my biggest supporter's By my side . My doctor walked in and pulled up a seat Mom had to scoot over but she didn't mind . The nurse put the jelly on like normal . and I laid there and waited for her to sign to me what I was having . After about 5 min The nurse touched me on the shoulder and signed to me . I covered my mouth and giggled . When I looked at Campbell he looked as if he was going to jump out of his wheel chair he looked so impatient . I smiled at Campbell I said "Campbell you get your girl its a girl sweetie" . Campbell pumped his fists in the air and started saying "Yea , Yea". He wheeled over and softly kissed me . The doctor handed us pictures and just like bay and Emmett's in the top left corner was it's a girl . I kissed him right back . As we were walking out to the car I told Campbell to wait by the car that I needed to talk to mom for a Second I told him "That everything was okay"/

Regina ; are you excited

Daphne ; yeah I kind of am Mom your going to have two grand daughters

Regina ;I agree I better be getting a whole lot pink right

Daphne ;yes you will how's Bay and Emmett

Regina ;Claire is good I texted Emmett last night they are Naming her Claire Madylan ..

Daphne ;that's beautiful

Regina ;it is ..

Mom and I got to the car I helped Campbell get his wheel chair in the car and we drove home . Once we got to my house Campbell fixed me dinner he wasn't the best cook but always surprised me with what he would bring me . Today it was two Ice Cream sundaes and although it wasn't that healthy I took it anyway . After Campbell and I finished our ice cream sundaes we giggled at each others milk mustaches I walked over to him and kissed his mustache off and then he kissed mine off and then we giggled for what seemed like 10 minutes . Campbell took our Sundae containers and put them in the dishwasher when he came back he asked me to help him on my bed so I did Once he got on my bed he laid back and put his arm out and then I laid on his arm I turned over to look at his sweet face . He looked at me and smiled I kissed the top of his head .

Campbell ;I want to name her Lillian

Daphne ;Why ..

Campbell ; I just liked that name always have ... sweet heart

Daphne ;I like too

Campbell ;you don't have to set it in stone just ... saying

Daphne ;No I think she is a lily she's little very little ... I want to name her Lily

Campbell; So miss Lily it is ..

From that moment forward I knew my baby girl would be named Lily Because Her daddy picked it out .


	19. Chapter 19

Campbell and I had officially named our unborn daughter Lillian . We both liked the name we haven't decided her middle name it would still take us some More time . I was now 21 weeks along everything was going great in the pregnancy expect one problem and the problem was i hardly ever felt her move she didn't move a lot I told my doctor but she didn't see it as big deal because mom and I were worried because mom claimed bay moved a lot its still funny that it was bay in her stomach and not me . One day after campbell came home from work i had a idea as he came in my room like usual to see what I wanted to eat instead of having him take my order I grabbed his left hand and placed it on my stomach . Campbell looked confused and then sad . He moved his wheel chair closer to my bed. He kissed my stomach she still didn't move . I was worried I maybe felt her move 2 times this whole pregnancy and the moves lasted maybe a minute .

campbell : lily girl daddy's right here can you show me your here ... Huh ... Yeah daddy loves you da kick mommy come on

daphne : cries : come on baby girl move

Campbell : your worrying mommy yeah you are

Right then like magic she started kicking . I grabbed campbell's hand once again and laid it on my belly he started giggling and laughing . I laid back and enjoyed it this was my daughter moving and from what just happened it seems that she is going to be a daddy's girl . Campbell wheeled as close as he could get and he laid his forehead on mine . Regina walked in and touched my shoulder . I turned to look at her and I looked down and she had her hand on my belly she giggled . Campbell sat back in his chair and I sat up i grabbed moms hand and held it . When I let her hand go she called someones name and it was apparently Kathryn's because she came in with what looked to be a pillow I took a closer look and it wed a pillow seat where you could lay the baby down in it . the pillow had tow leg holes. My mom tossed it to Campbell and he tried it out he attached the little hooks to his wheel chair arms .

Campbell : I like it thank you but I have one question

Regina : what

campbell : can I use this when she's a newborn

Regina : i think so you can stuff in the leg part up so she can just lay in it then when she's old enough you can sit her down in it

Campbell : thank you ... because I was worrying about not being able to hold her now I can just lay her in this .

I thanked both my moms for the present and I laid it on the chair next to my bed . It was a nice gift . I always worried that Campbell wouldn't get to physically hold her and have the feeling of his daughter in his arms and that worried me. I slowly got up out of bed and walked to his wheel chair and sat on his lap . He gently kissed my head . I grabbed his hand .

daphne : :cries : Campbell I want you to hold her like feel her hold her

campbell : I will sweetie with no gloves or anything signs : I might need someone give her to me but I will hold her daphne

daphne : cries : good because she needs her daddy

Campbell : and her daddy will always be there

At that very moment I couldn't wait for Lillian's arrival .. she was going to have a mommy and daddy who would always care for her .


	20. Chapter 20

I had been doing fairly well in the pregnancy Lily was moving a lot more especially when daddy would tell her too . I was now 30 weeks and I couldn't believe it I was 10 weeks away from meeting my little girl . My little lily girl . As I was getting dressed to go see Campbell One day I saw water on the floor I had some water to drink a few min before so I just figured some had leaked out . I resumed getting dressed when I saw more water on the floor I looked down and realized it wasn't my water bottle it was me my water had just broke . I got on the bed and laid down I called for Mom . Mom came in and when she walked in and saw water on the floor she looked at me and she started crying . I told her to call Campbell that I needed him ... I laid there for a while staring at the celling I wasn't going any where to any hospital without my Campbell . 20 Min later Campbell walked in he looked at me it seemed like fate that he had just arrived because a few min after he arrived the pain set in .

Daphne : cries : it's starting to hurt ... it ..

Campbell : that's the bad part

regina : can I hold your hand they only last a few seconds

daphne : cries : I love you ... Mom

regina : cries : yeah I know I love you too daphne

He could see I was in pain and I just looked at him and watched him sign I love you with one hand and rub my back with the other . When I got out of bed the bed was wet tears rolled down my eyes . I walked to Campbell's wheel chair and sat on his lap then laid my head in his chest I felt his lips on my head and I felt the wheel chair moving it . I Peeked and it was mom pushing it .

daphne : cries : mom mom

Campbell : what is it daphne

daphne : cries : mom tell me it's gonna be okay tell me tell tell

Regina : it's gonna be okay lily is coming sweet girl

daphne : cries : I am gonna be a mommy

Campbell : giggles : and regina is gonna be a grandma ha ha

regina : not so funny ...

campbell : I know it's not daddy can't wait to meet her

As the pain kept coming I didn't care I was safe in Campbell's arms Mom helped me get in the car and then she helped Campbell set in the back and I laid my head on his legs and he rubbed my hair . I gripped his right pant leg I was so scared .. she was going to be so little. A few min later we arrived at the hospital and Mom helped me out first and then before I knew it a nurse was out to bring me a wheel chair I sat in the chair and I told her I couldn't leave without Campbell she surprisingly waited till mom got Campbell in his wheel chair .

Daphne : cries : put the brakes on owe breaks owe

campbell : she's got it it's okay

regina : we got it daphne

Campbell : smile : hey

daphne : giggles : hey this isn't too fun

Campbell : I know I am sorry I wish it was

Campbell Wheeled himself next to me and grabbed my right hand and mom wheeled him and the nurse wheeled me . When we got to a room I was instructed to lay down so I did .. They put a heart monitor on . and an IV

Daphne : what's that

nurse : a heart monitor to check her heart rate

Regina : just to see how miss . Lilly's doing

nurse : her names lily I like that

Campbell : me too

Nurse ; how long ago did you go into labor

Daphne ;20 min ago 20 min ago .. cries ; 20 ...

Campbell ; it's okay your fine Daphne .. I am right here beautiful yeah .. yeahh

Regina ;yes about 20 min ago she's been leaking a lot but only a few contractions

Nurse ; I am going to put this IV in okay sweet heart it's going to pinch .. Okay

Daphne ;cries ; No .. No..

Campbell ; One ... two three four ... five

Daphne ;cries ;Owe owe

Nurse ;all done

Campbell ;You did good yeah

Campbell grabbed my hand and held it tight . A few min later my doctor walked in and confirmed that Miss. Lily was on her way 10 weeks early .. After she checked me she walked out and then the tears flowed my mind only wandered to what my tiny little lily would look like and if she would live . Another bout of Pain struck

Campbell : I know I know squeeze it tight really tight

regina : make his hand turn blue

daphne : cries : he's already lost feeling in his legs don't wanna do it to his hands too ... Too ...

Campbell : it's okay yeah I love you

daphne : cries : mom it hurts

Regina : I know but its gonna be all worth it in a few hours I promise

and I grabbed onto Campbell's other hand and squeezed them both he didn't seem to mind he just kept both his hands on the bed just in case I wanted to squeeze them . Campbell would rub my forehead and at one point mom went and got my a rag to cool me off Campbell dabbed the rag on my forehead .

Regina : Campbell whats wrong

campbell : cries : I am tired of her being in pain ..

regina : I didn't have pain medication with bay

Campbell : that doesn't mean she has to suffer okay Regina go ask for pain medication now please

Regina : okay ... Campbell I will be right back ...

Campbell : that was easy

Regina : you don't have to put up a fight I don't like seeing my daughter in pain ether

Campbell : good

I could see hurt in Campbell's face every time I had to squeeze his hand I could see it hurt him to see me in this much pain. After a contraction was over I looked at him and smiled He smiled back . I rolled over and noticed that mom wasn't there . Then she came suddenly appeared .

Campbell ;there going to give you something for Pain I told your mom to go ask

Daphne ;cries ;thank you , thank you

Campbell ;No need Daphne your doing amazing okay ... your mom's going to be in here when they give it to you because I can't hold you

Daphne ;cries ;No I want you please

Campbell ;It will only be for a few min okay I will come right back .. okay your doing great ..

The doctor Came in and Campbell wheeled out I cried as I watched him wheel away Mom told me it was time to set up so I did Mom I told mom I want Campbell I want him ... she went out and got him she wheeled him in and then walked out I laid my head against a nurse and then I grabbed Campbell's hand as I felt the needle in back .

Campbell : pain free in a few minutes okay daphne

daphne : okay

nurse : signs : done

daphne : good

Like in a second it was done and the nurses were helping me lay back down I felt numb but it felt good Campbell wheeled to my bed side and kissed my arm .

Daphne : cries : Campbell Bingman were gonna be parents

Campbell : I know

daphne : cries : are you ready

campbell : yes I am ready to shower her with kisses and hugs from daddy

Regina : cries : me too

Campbell : does anyone know she's in labor

Regina : they do but Claire had a doctors appointment so they had to go to it ps I dont think it's very important

Campbell : well were here for you daphne

He took ahold of my right arm and grabbed some lotion from the hospital bag and rubbed and massaged my arm it felt so good I just laid back and I guess I went to . When I woke up I saw my doctor standing above me telling me Lily was about to be born I saw my mom on one side and Campbell on the other I flipped over on my back and he grabbed my hand and mom grabbed the other .

campbell : daddy's ready

regina : so is grandma

My doctor was really she would talk to me and tell me it was going to be okay I would look over at Campbell and he would sign it's okay and I love you and Mom would say your doing good

Daphne : cries : she's gonna be little mom mom mom mom

Campbell ; you gotta focus okay

Daphne : cries : knock it off knock it off owe owe owe owe

campbell : I am sorry i am sorry daphne I know .

regina : you gotta close your eyes and imagine what she's gonna look like

. About 30 min later the pain vanished and I wasn't going to look because I was scared too but I guess my mommy instinct was kicking in because I had to look I looked up and saw my tiny daughter she was so tiny my doctor brought her over and I touched her little hand

Regina : cries she's here she's crying

Campbell : cries : I love you daphne thank you she's beautiful

daphne : cries : she's so small Campbell

Campbell : cries : I know

daphne : cries : are you gonna kiss her

Campbell : oh yeah

.. And the nurse lowered her and Campbell kissed the top of her head . Then my doctor put her in a bed and whisked her away without a word as she vanished from the room I saw Campbell break down ... Campbell wheeled out of the room and I let him I knew he was going to find his daughter .

Regina : i gotta get him

daphne : cries : he just being a daddy

Regina : I know yells : Campbell I am coming

. Mom looked at me but I didn't care how crazy she thought he was he wanted to see his daughter . Mom said she heard screaming and Nurses telling him he couldn't go back finally Mom went out to the hall and wheeled him in.

Campbell ;cries ;I Need I need to see her please god I need to they said I cant see her they wanted to call security

Regina ; Campbell I saw you almost swing at a nurse .

campbell : cries : I don't .. I don't care

Regina : you got to see her Campbell you kissed her

Campbell ;cries ;she likes daddy's voice I wanted to tell her daddy's here daddy's here he's here ...

daphne : cries : she's knows

Mom walked over rubbed Campbell's back .. seeing him so upset made me upset . Campbell and I missed our little girl I wanted to know if she had my green eyes or Campbell's I didn't even get to see who's hair she had . I saw My doctor wheel a bed in and I looked and there was a tiny girl in it my baby girl she had a big breathing tube in her and an IV in her arm but I didn't care she was my daughter I looked at her closely and saw some black hair peeking out she got her daddy's black hair and I was happy about that

Daphne : I see black hair

Regina : I do too

Campbell : cries : can I touch her please

doctor : go ahead

. I talked to her a little bit and then I told Campbell he could talk to her .. Campbell asked if he could touch her ... the nurse handed him some hand sanitizer and she opened up the little arm hole in the bed and Campbell stuck his hand in laid it on her top of her body .

Campbell ;cries ;daddy loves you so much he named you yes he did ... Daddy's here ... okay I know you can't move right now but daddy's here he loves you so much baby girl .. Daddy's right here yeah ..

The doctor said she was getting ansty and I could tell it was too much commotion for her so my doctor took her out when they were at the door about to take her out I said "Lily mommy loves you" and that's when I broke I watched them whisk my baby away once again and I looked at Campbell and he went to the bathroom mom said I hear him sobbing she went and got him from the bathroom and brought him back . When he was back in the room

Campbell : cries : Lily. ... My Lilly my

regina : take a deep breath really deep okay she is okay

Campbell : she is ... Cries : she is

Mom pushed the bad rail down and helped Campbell into my hospital bed and that's where we broke down together . We felt were a lost mommy and daddy wanting to hold our baby girl who we loved so much ..

Regina ;she is beautiful she looks like Campbell's twin just saying

Daphne ;cries ;no she does .. look just like him I don't mind

I laid there looking and Campbell with his head buried in my chest and I knew he was going to be the one I would marry He gave me a beautiful baby girl and together we would fight for her .


	21. Chapter 21

Our Beautiful baby girl was now 2 days old boy was she a fighter. We later found out that this princess weighed only 2 pounds 2 oz . The after she was born the doctors made me rest I didn't feel like eating but mom made me eat something and she threatened to spoon feed Campbell because he refused to eat . But eventually he ate .Campbell wouldn't leave my hospital room he stayed by my side and when I got upset he would grab my hand .The morning she turned 2 days old the nurse asked if we wanted to see her in the NICU we said yes . I didn't need a wheel chair I told them I could walk Campbell was already wheeled out the door before I got a chance to get out I caught up to him and he grabbed my hand and smiled . The nurse guided us to the NICU when we entered I started to cry I saw all the machines all the babies I just wanted someone to direct me to my daughter that's it when they did i saw my most precious girl laying on her tummy with a tiny bow in her hair .

campbell : who put the bow in

nurse : I did I hope your not mad

daphne : cries : no it's precious ..

nurse : were about to put a NG tube to give her some food would you like to talk to her maybe she will be calmer

Campbell looked at me and and said he remembered having a nose tube right after his accident he explained to me what it was and I cringed when I found out it was going up he little nose . Campbell wheeled up to the crib and they turned her over and i saw her whimper I couldn't watch campbell touched me and said it's okay . I walked over to him I laid my head on his shoulder and started crying he looked took his hand and rubbed my back . I slowly stood straight up and I saw them start to place the tube in . I looked up to the monitor and her heart rate was going down they stopped for a second

Campbell : cries : is she okay

jane : yeah miss lily's just nervous

Campbell : sweetie daddy's here right here don't cry

. I didn't know what to do I looked at Campbell and we smiled at each other . Campbell went to wash his hands and he put his hand in the bed and lily touched his hand they started to put her nose tube and it went right in with no trouble I kissed Campbell's back . And he acted like he didn't notice he was just in love with his daughter I washed my hands too and laid my hand in the bed beside Campbell's and our sweet girl started to drift off to sleep .

nurse : she's alright now say I got mommy and daddy

campbell : she's got them right here yeah

daphne : were right here baby girl

I laid my hand in the crib for maybe 5 min but Campbell kept his in . I looked at the clock and he had his hand laying in there for 30 min finally the nurse told him he needed to take his hand out and he didn't do it easily .

Campbell : cries : I can't ... I wanna leave it here

Jane : we gotta change shifts but I must admit she loves her daddy's hand

campbell : cries : lily daddy will be back tomorrow with mommy

jane : say okay daddy

lily was touching Campbell's hand and I think thats what made it hard Campbell slowly took his hand out and they said lily started whimpering . Campbell wheeled out of the NICU and i went after him when I caught up with him I saw tears pouring down his eyes he grabbed my hand and kissed it

campbell : cries : why is it so hard for me ... Huh

daphne : cries : it's hard for me too I just gained this attachment you have had it since I found out I was pregnant Campbell .. I love her just as much as you do okay I do campbell i just hate seeing her hooked up I wanna hold her take her home not watch her squirm in a bed

campbell : cries : is see My daughter not the wires just my baby girl

daphne : cries : okay then next time I will try too I love you Campbell you gave me a wonderful baby girl

Campbell : cries : you gave me one too

campbell and I went to our Room and looked at the pictures i took we just looked at our daughters pictures we sure did Create a beautiful girl .


	22. Chapter 22

bonding : our little princess was now 2 weeks old and she was doing  
good they released me when lily was 5 days old . The day after I was released  
Campbell and I were right back at the NICU . Campbell and I have never got to  
hold our daughter we have just kissed her head and laid our hands on her back  
and that's all we have done . I felt bad because it seemed to me like Campbell  
had a stronger bond with her than I did . Although Each time I touched her head  
and or body I felt that bond grow . Instead of being scared to go to the NICU I  
was excited and ready to see my daughter on her 15th day of life Campbell and I  
went in just like everyday expect this time the nurse asked if we wanted to hold  
her . Of course Campbell and I both said yes . There was one small problem the  
nurse said we both couldn't hold her today and that it would be too much stress  
on her and we would have to pick which one could hold her

Campbell : I think mommy needs too baby girl don't you

jenny : she says yes daddy

daphne : I am ready miss . Lilly

Jenny : okay then let miss . Jenny get her

automatically said mommy and I looked at him and smiled he knew I needed this I  
sat in the chair across from her bed and the nurse gathered her wires and slowly  
laid her on my chest . As she laid on my chest I felt a tear go down my eye the  
touch of her little body on my chest was too powerfully it brought out a new  
kind of love for her that I have never felt I looked at Campbell and he got out  
his phone started taking pictures I didn't mind but I didn't smile or giggle I  
just wanted to pictures or just be mommy and lily and not posed or anything . I  
didn't ask for the nurse to take her off or anything I just wanted to hold her  
like this forever . I felt someone touch my cheek and it was Campbell he wiped a  
tear from my cheek once for the second time . He kissed the top of my head and  
just kept his lips there . When he slowly took his lips off he put the brakes on  
his chair and sat by the chair lily and I were in we both just stared at our  
daughter in amazement . A few min later the nurse came by and said they needed  
to put her back in bed when they took her from my chest . I slowly got up I  
looked at the nurse putting her in the crib and I could see her crying .m

Nurse : she's not very happy with nurse jenny

Campbell : say no you took me away from my mommy I was enjoying

Nurse : she fell asleep she usually has a hard time going to sleep

Daphne : cries : I enjoyed every minute of it

Nurse : I know you did ...

Campbell : you feel daddy's craziness over that little girl

Daphne : cries : yes I do I have never loved someone so much as I do lily .. I  
mean I loved her from the moment I had her but I ... I .. Never felt it like  
that

Campbell : she knows her mommy and daddy are here for her

We spent a few more hours with lily talking to her and giving her small kisses  
before I knew it . It was time for the nurses to change shifts and that meant  
Campbell and I had to go home . As we were leaving the NICU I gave her one last  
kiss . Campbell and I signed out and as we were going towards the elevator  
Campbell stopped his chair and I just looked at him he grabbed my hand . He  
stopped at the door to ask something and they must have not have gave him the  
answer he wanted because he come back crying . He looked at me with the most  
pitiful face I have ever seen . He told me that he heard her screaming and  
crying as soon as we left . Campbell wheeled to the side of the wall and broke  
down he kept his face covered up but I still could tell her was upset when I saw  
him cry a little bit more I felt tears coming down my cheek . I walked over to  
Campbell and rubbed his back and put my head on his back .

Campbell : cries : she wanted her mommy and daddy she wanted us she wanted us

Daphne : cries : I am sorry Campbell so sorry

Campbell : cries : no be lucky you can't hear her because it hurts so bad to  
hear her scream be lucky be. .. Lucky

I saw our nurse come out into the hallway she looked at Campbell and I said he  
was upset because she cried . The nurse walked up behind Campbell and touched  
his back and he turned around i smiled I pushed Campbell into to the NICU and  
then we went to her bed . Once he got to her bed he sanitized his hands and.  
Then laid his hand over her back . I could tell he was talking to her .. . He  
turned around to me and smiled a quick smile then resumed talking to his  
daughter . I went over to the other side of the crib and sanitized my hands then  
I put my hand through the hole and laid my hand on top of Campbell's this moment  
felt so powerful . A few min we took our hands out of the hole and kissed her  
goodnight we left the NICU and realized it was late . When Campbell dropped me  
off back at home mom was at the table so I sat down to talk to her .

Daphne : cries : mom I got to hold her today

Regina : did you enjoy it

Daphne : cries : yes I did she's my baby girl mom I felt it I felt how much I  
loved her .. I understand now why you didn' anybody about the switch now

Regina : smiles : when you hold that baby for the first there is nothing you  
wouldn't do her and your bond is so strong. Honey I would have broke if they  
took you away

Daphne ; cries : me too same with Campbell and I ... We love her Campbell heard  
her cry We were coming out of the NICU and he broke down that's why we're late  
Campbell had to tell her good night

Regina : Campbell's a special guy

Daphne : that he is


	23. Chapter 23

3 short days ago I got to hold Campbell and I's baby girl and as we walked in the NICU that morning our primary nurse Jane said that today was Campbell's special day to get to hold our 18 day old baby girl . The nurse asked Campbell if he could situate himself from the wheel chair to the chair and he nodded yes I helped get him into the chair . Nurse Jane told him to lean the chair back I saw the little buttons on the side of the chair so I pushed them and Campbell's chair leaned back he giggled as he was kind of taken off guard by how far the chair went back . I can see why she wants it go back it's because Campbell can't lift his legs I pulled a chair up and picked up Campbell's legs and laid them on the chair . He signed "Thank you" Campbell had been learning a lot more sign lately and I liked that .

Campbell : i am nervous

jane : you will do fine

campbell : cries : I get to hold her

daphne : it feels wonderful Campbell

Campbell : cries : okay

Jane : she's ready for you

Campbell : smiles : she is

jane : she says daddy hold me

Anyway The nurse asked Campbell if he was ready and he smiled he wiped the sweat from his hands onto his pants he was so nervous for this . The nurse slowly laid Lily on Campbell's chest and instantly I Saw a tear roll down his cheek he laid his left hand on her back right below her diaper and his right hand on her back and just laid his head on the chair and closed his eyes . I grabbed his hand and he winked at me and smiled . a few min after Campbell started holding her she started crying Campbell took his hands off her back and he laid his lips on her little head . She still little sprouts of black hair when Campbell stopped kissing her he took his fingers and gently rubbed through her hair . He talked to her and then he put his head down next to her were he could face her and he told her "daddy was here " and she stopped crying . I put my hands over my mouth that was the sweetest thing I had ever seen . About 30 min later the nurse said it was time to put lily back in her crib as Nurse Jane took Lily off his chest and away from his grasp I saw him begin to cry again and not a sweet cry a sorrow cry I took his legs off the chair and I pushed his chair up . He looked at me with sad eyes and I went to get him up out of the chair and he didn't help me at all by pushing his hands up or anything the nurse helped me get him back in his chair . When I got him back in his chair . He grabbed my right hand and kissed it .

Campbell ;cries ;thank you sorry

Daphne ;it's okay you okay

Campbell ;signs and cries ;No not really Not at all

Daphne ; you will get to hold her again Campbell I promise ... cross my heart

Campbell ;Cries ;I want to ... hold her forever I.. want too

Daphne ;I know me too

Campbell ;cries and signs ;No Daphne You don't understand

Daphne ;What do you mean I ...

Campbell ;Cries ;every time I have to Leave the signs ; speaks ;it breaks my heart into a million pieces it doesn't seem to bother you huh you wanted to put her up from the beginning Daphne You did

Daphne ;I did but when I held her Campbell she was my little girl ... and I know I don't show my emotions I don't I keep them inside Bay and I are good at that Campbell

Campbell ;I .. am sorry

Daphne ; Just think before you say got it Campbell

Campbell ;got it

We left the NICU expect tonight the ride home was no talking . When Campbell got to my house he dropped me off no word or sign or anything I just walked into the guest house . Bay and Emmett had there baby girl Claire nearly a week ago and she was doing well they were staying with John and Kathryn bay Came out of the house crying and telling me she never got enough sleep or how she hadn't bathed just nothing but complaints ...

Daphne ; cries ;You know what bay stop complaining you have a healthy baby girl in your home who you get to rock to sleep at night and hold and hug and kiss whenever you want okay So knock it off ... You know what just

Bay ; Daphne calm down alright I didn't mean to set the hormone alarm off okay

Daphne ;cries ;it's not Hormones Bay it's the fact that My boyfriend and I get to hold our baby when we go to the hospital the fact that my boyfriend was so upset that It took me and the nurse to get him in his chair You know why

Bay ; No I bet your going to tell me

Daphne ;cries ;he was so upset because he got his baby girl taken from his arms he had a time limit on how long he could hold his sweet daughter You don't have that Bay You can hold Claire as long as you want ... so stop okay

After I said that I looked behind me and saw a red car pull in the drive way . Campbell was back I walked to the car I grabbed his right hand as he put himself into his wheel chair I looked at him and he could just tell .

campbell : I am sorry for being a jerk

daphne : cries : its okay

campbell : I just want my baby daughter home with me where she belongs

daphne : cries : I . I . I want the same

He opened his arms and I laid on his lap and started crying sobbing all the emotions were running through me Campbell like always was rubbing my back. My eyes were burning as fresh tears kept pouring I was having my break down just like Campbell has had many times I grabbed on tight to his hand and he held me tighter . I didn't care if the neighbors who were a mile away were watching Campbell and I in the middle of the driveway and Hearing me have my breakdown I honestly didn't finally I released myself from his loving arms and Mom came out and wheeled us into the house . John and Kathryn were away on a trip so it was the perfect . Mom picked me up like a little baby and carried me to the couch . Campbell wheeled to the couch and grabbed my hand . Mom went to the closet and brought out a old Mattress and laid it on the floor Mom went upstairs and got my a bedspread and laid it on the mattress Campbell slowly got out of his wheel chair and with help from mom he laid down on the mattress .

Daphne ;thank you mom

Regina ;No problem

Campbell ;I am really sorry what I said about the adoption thing with Lily I really am sweetie I promise

Daphne ;you were right I did there for awhile but when I held her there was No doubt in my mind that I was keeping her

Campbell ;well since The moment I found out you were pregnant I wanted to keep her

Daphne ;I Know I was just scared

Campbell ;and like I said I Will always be there Daphne I promise


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : Lily was now one month old and trust me leaving her everyday at the NICU didn't get any easier Campbell and I would bug the doctors and nurses asking them when we get to bring our baby girl home but they seemed to have no answer . Today miss Lilly was 32 days old and Campbell and I were just going out the door of the guest house when we were stopped by Campbell's brother Sam . Campbell had moved back in with his brother but he was mainly staying at the guest house with mom and I we made that arrangement so it would be easier to go back and forth to the NICU . I motioned for sam to come in and I closed the door behind him I asked Campbell to call the NICU to see how she was doing he went into our room and to call . It felt awkward standing in the same room as Campbell's brother without him . I don't know why I randomly told him to call I guess by the look on Sam's face I could tell he wasn't there to ask to join Campbell and i on our daily trip to the the hospital . He took a seat at the table and I sat down on the chair across from them I look to my left and see Campbell coming in and I breath a sigh of relief .

Sam : how is she

Campbell : Nurse jane said she's doing good and she did her cry this morning so she's ready to see us ...

Sam : so you have adopted parents for her right. ..

Campbell : no we don't were keeping her

Sam : seriously ... Are your that selfish Campbell ... Your In a wheel chair Daphne can't hear before you know if the county's gonna take her having two .. Disabled parents come on your being selfish

Campbell : shut up Sam look I ... Am there for my daughter and if daphne and I break up .. I .. Will not purposely not go to my kids preschool ceremony because his moms familes gonna be there I feel sorry for Brett because he won't know what it's like with two parents my daughter will .. Got it cries : I won't put Lilly through that now get out of Daphne's house ...

Sam then walked out and slammed the door .Campbell was on a rant and I couldn't get half of what he was saying but from the looks of it I could tell he was mad . I couldn't read Sam's lips what so ever but by the anger flushed on Campbell's face I could tell I more than likely didn't wanna know what he said . I walked over to Campbell and gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around me a few seconds later he released me from the hug . He took his iPhone out of his pocket and fiddled with it for a few min then handed it to me I was standing her staring at a picture of me holding lily I know it was taken maybe 3 days ago because it was hot in KC and I was wearing my peach colored skirt . She laying on my chefs and had her little hand touching my shoulder I stare at it for a few seconds then I hand the phone back to Campbell . He puts the phone in his pocket .

Campbell ; you and Lilly are my world daphne ... I love you both so much

Daphne ; what did your brother say huh what

Campbell : I don't want to talk about it

Daphne : please

Campbell : signs : no alright

Daphne : why not

Campbell : signs : I don't want you to get hurt speaks : we have been through enough to let that dumb .. Get in the way got it

Daphne : cries : please tell me

Campbell : he said once we got. Lily signs : home speaks : the county was going to signs : take her away from us speaks : because of us being disabled ..

Daphne : cries : he's a ..

Campbell : signs : I know but I want to see our princess

Campbell and did a quick hug and then we went out the door we held hands on the way to the hospital once we get there we did the normal check In . We washed our hands and went to see our baby girl . When we went to her crib she wasn't there Campbell and I both looked at each other . I went to the nurse desk and nurse jane came right up and said that lily had gone for a X-ray . I asked if Campbell and I could go and she called up there and they said yes . We went to the radiology floor and sat in the waiting room . A doctor came out and went to the talk to the woman at the desk . He then walked to us and asked if we were lily Bingmans parents we said yes . The doctor said she was pretty agitated and asked if one of us would come back I let Campbell go back because he always had a special connection with her Campbell wanted me to go back too so I went when we got to the room I saw lily laying on the X-ray table nurses trying to hold her and she was just screaming and crying the doctor handed Campbell a jacket . And I went and stood behind the window were I could over see everything the doctor didn't ask me to go there I just did . I watched as Campbell wheeled up to the back of the table facing her head they took lily and place her a little b closer to were Campbell was Campbell then took his finger and touché her tiny hand he slowly rubbed her hand with his pinkie and he also looked as if he was talking to her . A few min later the doctors and stuff backed away . And Campbell looked at me and signed finished so I stepped out of the window thing and went and stood next to Campbell the doctor told us that lily had a hole that was leaking out her milk through a small hole were a pic line had previously been placed in her stomach it had been leaking out small amounts of milk and they were just addressing the problem .Campbell and I knew all the lingo now and we had nurse jane to thank for it . As the doctor went out the nurses placed lily back in her bed she quickly drifted off to sleep I walked to the crib and before they closed it and I kissed her head . Then they closed the crib and wheeled her back to the NICU . Campbell and I went back to the radiology waiting room to talk before we went back up to see her .

Campbell : she was okay cries : once I rubbed her tiny finger she was okay daphne

Daphne : because she had her daddy . She's a lot like you Campbell I see so much of you in her she's a fighter just like you ...

Campbell : your strong too daphne .. Signs : we both are

Daphne : cries : oh please I am not strong I can walk Campbell you survived a brain injury ..

Campbell : : were strong in different ways daphne .. .. I couldn't handle signs :having two sets of parents seriously .

Daphne : it does get crazy sometimes

Campbell : I bet

Campbell wheeled over to my chair and softly kissed me . I loved Campbell so much and at this very moment in time I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 : lily was one month and 3 weeks old she was doing well each day . Today as we were getting ready to go to the hospital I saw Campbell wheel towards moms room he knocked on the door and mom let him in . I stood there and finished my makeup and put a little bit of styling gel in my hair then I sat down on the couch and waited for Campbell to come out of my moms room 20 min had passed and he was still in there . I knew whatever he was talking About with mom was serious . I knocked on the door and Campbell opened it up . When i saw Campbell's face it what looked to be many tears falling down I looked at him then looked at mom . Mom smiled a light smile and that's when I got worried I instantly thought something happened with lily .

Daphne : is lily okay

Regina : oh yeah she's fine ...

D Daphne : Campbell what's wrong

Campbell : cries : my brother he kicked me out ... I can stay if I give up lily

Daphne : total what ... Does what cries : no

Campbell : Daphne Veques look at me . We're not giving her up she's my baby girl and she's yours .. Too I couldn't ever do it ... all it means is that I am going to have to move in

Regina : Daphne Campbell's brother threatened to call social services .. I called him and told him there was no need and that you would cries : be staying with me and I will help you and Campbell raise your baby girl alright

Daphne : cries : oh ... Mom she's not gonna get taken away right I can't loose her I can't no ... No Campbell

Campbell : cries : she's mommy's and daddy's and grandma Regina's alright .. He didn't call ... Alright I promise

Daphne : cries : I don't trust him he might have called he might have called anyway

I grabbed Campbell's hand and tears poured down my face I let go of his Hand and laid myself on the bed and began sobbing . I couldn't loose my sweet baby daughter she means too much to me ...now she's my lily . I have held her I have bonded with her she knows my voice she's got her daddy wrapped around her little finger . My daughter can't be taken away .I laid on the bed and eventually cried myself to sleep and the last thing I remember is feeling my mom rub my back . And Campbell's lips were on the side of my head . I woke up feeling footsteps come closer I quickly sat up in the bed and saw Campbell's brother standing over me . I grabbed Campbell's hand . I looked over at him and he signed "your mom called " I nodded and held on tighter to his hand . Sam patted me on the shoulder and I flinched . I got off the bed and stood up . Sam looked at me and Campbell .

Sam : hey

Daphne : hey

Sam : I am not gonna call okay ...

Daphne : cries : promise Sam promise

Sam : I promise

Daphne : what is your problem ..huh what have you got against Campbell and I being parents

Sam : well your too young you don't even have your own place ... I just didn't think it would be the best situation. for her . But I see different now . .. She has too parents who love her and that's all she needs and with a little help from Daphne's mother I am sure you too can raise her to have a good life

Daphne : thank you

Sam : and I am really proud of my little brother for stepping up and being there for you and not running off

Campbell : never I love my girls too much

Sam patted Campbell and I on the back and then quickly left . I felt better knowing that I had his word that he wasn't going to call . Campbell looked at me and smiled then signed my girls . I giggled and kissed him softly . We then headed out to the car and rode our usual route to the hospital . When we got to the NICU and checked in we saw nurse jane walk up holding lily . Campbell and I looked at each other and didn't know if we should be worried or excited . Nurse jane said that miss lily had now gone 29 min without needed oxygen ... Campbell smiled and asked if he could hold her . Campbell had never held her when he was in his chair so this would be different . She laid lily in the bend of Campbell's right arm he looked down at lily and smiled with glee . Lily stretched and put her arm behind her head and I giggled because it looked just like Campbell laying there . He looked at her and said "baby girls ready for a nap " . Just then lily drifted off to sleep in her daddy's arm . I looked at nurse jane and she was smiling . I wheeled Campbell and lily towards lily's bed . But nurse jane said he could hold her since she was doing good . And he SATS were up Campbell took his left hand and rubbed her head and slowly brushed her hair back with his hand . He bent down and kissed her forehead . And just looked at her with such amazement.

Daphne : cries : I could never ever give her up she belongs with us Campbell

Campbell : that she does and daddy will be right by her side forever ...

Daphne : so will her mommy


	26. Chapter 26

our little girl was now two mounts old and the doctors told us she was ready to come home lily was doing better the hole near her pic line site had closed on it's own and no surgery was required . The next day during our visit we brought her car seat that Kathryn had gave us and they gently laid her in the car seat and at first she cried but Campbell wheeled over close to the car seat and talked to her after that she fell asleep . It always amazed me that Campbell could sooth her by just his voice she was daddy's girl from day one . Luckily lily passed her car seat test and two days later we could take her home . The day we were bringing her home was so nerve racking . Campbell signed the release papers while I held her it was so great having her in mommy's arms . I looked down at my baby girl and kissed her softly on the cheek . After Campbell signed the papers they talked everything over with Campbell and then nurse jane hugged me and said "she's yours" . I laid her in the car seat and . I laid a blanket over her little body then I picked up the car seat . Campbell stopped me in the middle of the hall as we were going out and asked if he could hold her car seat I smiled I gently laid the car seat on his lap and I pushed the wheel chair out . When we got out of the hospital Moms van was waiting for us when she saw lily on Campbell's lap she covered her mouth and and a tear rolled down her eye . The last time mom saw lily is when she was four hours old . She had been too busy with work to come down to the hospital these past 2 mounts . Regina took the car seat off of Campbell's lap and she strapped it in the car . I got in the passenger seat and Campbell with moms help got in the back . Mom put his wheel chair in the back . I looked in the back and saw Campbell setting beside the car seat with lily face facing toward him . I saw him take her tiny hand and kiss it . About 20 min later we got home. I looked at the house and I looked around at lily and Campbell we were home our family was starting . I got out of the car and went around and got lily out of the car mom once again helped Campbell out . Mom wheeled Campbell into the house we had recently started using our back door which didn't have steps which meant we could easily get Campbell in there . When we went into the guest house i smiled . I walked over to the couch and laid lily's car seat on the couch . Campbell saw that Lilly was on the couch and he wheeled over to her and was getting her out of the car seat I was about to help him but mom gave me a look as if he's fine so I didn't bother . I looked over and Campbell had his daughter in the bend of his left arm .

Campbell : lily girl were home

Daphne : we are

Regina ; I am so happy to have you all home ...

Daphne : thank you we are too

Campbell : Regina you want to hold her .

Regina : can I ..

Campbell : sure

Daphne : I have to warn you she may cry she's a total daddy's girl

Regina : really

Daphne : oh yeah ..

Campbell gently handed lily to Mom . Once she was in moms arms mom kissed her and talked to her . I walked over to Campbell and he smiled at me . Mom sat down on the couch and resumed holding lily in her arms . She looked at her and had the greatest joy on her face . A few min later I looked over at the door and I saw the light flash I opened the door and saw Sam and Brett standing there Campbell saw them and welcomed them in Brett ran to Campbell and climbed up on his lap Brett and Campbell had not seen each other much since lily was born .. Regina looked over and saw they were there and she walked over holding lily in her arms . When Regina brought her over Brett looked at her as if she was a doll.

Brett : baby

Campbell : she's my baby Brett this is my daughter .. Lily can you say hey this is your baby cousin

Brett : how old is she ... Uncle Campbell

Campbell : she's 2 mounts old ... She's just a baby

Brett : she's cute

Campbell : thank you

I announced that it was time to feed lily the nurse said she needed fed every 3 hours . I made her a bottle with a little help from Brett he helped me put the formula in the bottle after I made the bottle i asked mom if I could take her and she slowly handed her to me . I went and sat down on the couch I had only fed lily once with help from The nurse so i was nervous . Campbell wheeled over to the couch and laid his hand on my shoulder . I slowly put he bottle into her mouth and she took it right away I watched my daughter and she slowly sucked the bottle she took one little suck about ever 40 seconds it was slow but the nurse said that was normal . I looked down at my little girl as I was feeding her and I felt a small tear roll down my eye . A few seconds later i felt Campbell's lips on my head . About 15 min later I was finished with her bottle feed i put the bottle down on the floor and slowly put her on my back to burp her . About a min later I felt a burp so I slowly switched her back to my arms . And I looked at her sleeping face . I looked up and Campbell and he put his right hand on my face .

Campbell : this is our life daphne

Daphne : cries : it is I wouldn't have it any other way


	27. Chapter 27

Lilly was now 4 mounts old she was doing great . Campbell and I had no contact with Sam and we felt that was best for now since all that occurred . One day as I was getting Lilly out of her crib to feed her I noticed she felt warm like maybe she had a fever Campbell was at the clinic working I texted him and told him lily felt like she had a fever he told me to bring her to the clinic mom had just arrived home and I explained to her that Lilly was sick and she help me get her things ready . About a hour later we arrived at the clinic Campbell met us at the door it was a surprise because he didn't tell me he was going to be there . As soon we arrived Campbell held my hand and mom took the car seat and we all walked back to the exam room . . Mom set the car seat down on the floor and Campbell bent over and slowly picked her up out of the car seat and then laid her on the exam table . You could tell lily wasn't feeling well her face was red and she was really fussy . Once Campbell laid her on the table he held her little hand and kissed it . I looked at him as he was talking to her . Mom walked over and rubbed her head . A few min later doctor Jackson walked in he looked at lily on the table . She screamed when she saw doctor Jackson ..

Campbell : sweet girl don't be scared okay he took care of daddy okay I trust him lily pooh okay yeah ... Your okay daddy's not gonna leave

lily : cries : ahhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhbahhhh

Campbell : well your lungs are working sweet girl yeah take a deep breath lily pooh

Doctor Jackson examined her and during the exam she started shaking just like Campbell had during his seizures her shaking got worse as time went by campbell gently just took her off the table and held her he was crying so hard .

Campbell : cries : daddy's here Lilly ... Yeah this is scary isn't it sweet girl

lily : ahhhhhh ahhhhhh cries : ahhh

Campbell : look at daddy just focus on daddy it's gonna be over soon sweet girl just look at daddy

lily : cries : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahh

doctor Jackson : how hard is it gonna be to get her out of your arms Campbell

Campbell : cries : very hard yeah yeah look at daddy .. please she's scared she wants her daddy ...

doctor jackson : she does look like she's calming down

I walked up behind him and rubbed his back and then I started crying I looked at Campbell and he had the most helpless look on his face as he was holding his shaking baby girl . After about 5 mint the seizure stopped but i looked over to doctor Jackson and he said my mom had already called 911 and I nodded in agreement . Doctor Jackson then took her temp and we discovered her temp was 104 .2 and that's why she was so sick . A few min later EMT'a swarmed in the room they tried to take lily out of Campbell's arms but he had her locked in his arm lily wasn't alert really she was just looking straight up at Campbell . The EMT's tried for 5 min to get Campbell to hand lily to them but he didn't do it . Even doctor Jackson begged him but he wouldn't . Campbell started crying again he looked at her and slowly handed her to the EMT's once lily was in their arms she started crying and screaming and that made Campbell break down even worse the EMT's took her with them and doctor Jackson and I followed them outside just as I was about to walk to the door i stopped when I saw Mom walked over to his wheel chair and she got down on her knees to face Campbell . Mom grabbed his hands .

regina : you okay

Campbell : cries : my baby girl ..

regina : it's hard isn't it ... I remember watching daphne in the ICU it's hard ... Campbell I know

Campbell : cries : you just wanna hold your baby girl don't you

Regina : yes you do want it's hard ... I know you love lily

Campbell : cries : i Love both daphne and lily I just don't get why she Never. gets upset like me

regina : Daphne keeps everything in Campbell it's not anything bad she just has always been that way she loves you and lily ... And I thank you for sticking around to help her raise lily

Campbell : cries : no problem ...

I came back in to get mom and Campbell and i saw mom holding tightly to Campbell's hand . I walked over and touched her on the shoulder He smiled I bent down to hug him and thats when my emotions were released having to watch your baby girl scream because she just wants someone to hold her is horrible when I got done crying mom got up and we all drove to the hospital once we got there we asked for Lillian Bingman and the nurse said she was on the second floor ER so we all took the elevator when we got to the ER floor we all rushed to find her Campbell Said I know her cry and he directed her to were she was and sure enough she Was in that room getting a IV Campbell wheeled over to the side of crib and once she saw her daddy through the crib bars she gave the biggest smile I had never seen her smile . Regina looked at her and said "she knows who daddy is .

Campbell : hey lily pooh daddy's back can you smile again that was awfully big smile

lily : smiles : ahhh

Campbell : good girly ... Daddy loves you

Regina : your not a daddy's girl are you

campbell : say a little bit grandma

The nurse put down the crib bars so Campbell could hold her hand during the IV placement he grabbed her hand once the bars were down and he talked to her it took no time for the IV to be placed Campbell asked the nurse if he could hold her she nodded and gently took lily out of the crib and placed her in her daddy's arms the doctors told us that lily did have a seizure Because once the fever gets up to 104 It is seizure range . We also described to them how she was during them and they said yes it was aseizure a few hours later Lily was diagnosed with the stomach flu it was just harder on her because she was born premature . Lily was kept for 2 days for observation and and Campbell never left her side . As I woke up one morning I saw Campbell feeding lily a little bit of milk and talking to her . the next day we got to bring her home it was so good to be home .

Campbell : I am glad to be home sweet girls

daphne : we are too wait a minute me I am a sweet girl

Campbell : i said it right signs : you and lily are my world


	28. Chapter 28

Lily had been home for one week now and it was going pretty well Mom was great at helping us out with a feeding here and there and Campbell his eyes always seemed to be glued to Lily he always checked to make sure she was breathing or so he said . I think the doctor part made the overprotective daddy part worse just saying . A few days after Lily came home Campbell and I had our first fight as parents . I was feeding her and I had just put her down in her crib . I started folding clothes and Campbell wheeled in I assumed he was wheeling in to help me but he wheeled straight to Lily's crib then I looked at him as he yelled out something Mom was there a few seconds later so I assumed he called her she picked a sleeping Lily out of the crib and laid her in the bend of Campbell's arm as Mom walked out I looked at him with a strange look and he shook his head like he had No idea what I was talking about . I walked over and took lily out of Campbell's arms and laid her back in the crib . Campbell looked at me I looked at Lily and she woke up and started crying .. I picked her up and sat in the rocking chair to try and rock her back to sleep Campbell reached his hands to take her but I shook my head .

Campbell ;I want to hold my daughter let me have her

Daphne ;You woke her up Campbell

Campbell ;She was sleeping fine in daddy's arms you just had to put her back that's when she woke up

Daphne ;Campbell just go ... alright

Campbell ;let me hold Lily now Daphne Please

Daphne; She's almost asleep ...

Campbell ; I Want to hold her

Mom walked in and looked at me and looked at Campbell she motioned her head towards him I got up and then laid Lily in his lap and he took ahold of her he smiled and started lightly touching her cheeks . Mom looked at me and then looked at Campbell and smiled She motioned for me to into the den so I walked with her she told me to sat down at the table so I did . Once she sat down at the table she sighed . I pointed into the room were Campbell and Lily were and she nodded I took a deep breath and I knew the lecture that was about to begin .

Regina ; Daphne what was that about a few min ago

Daphne ;he woke her up ..

Regina ;well I think Campbell's right when I placed her in his arm she was sleeping fine ...

Daphne ;I don't Know mom he's too .. I don't clingy to her He watches her every breath

Regina ; You better count your lucky stars that Campbell is here .. Daphne he is helping out he is an amazing father okay he just wants to hold her and love her that's all he wants honey I promise he's being a good dad he's helping you ...

Daphne ;I know I should apologize

Regina ;I am just saying be lucky that he's here and cares a lot about Lily

I got up from the table I walked back to my room were Campbell and Lily were and I found slumped over just staring at Lily I looked down and Lily was asleep . I walked up to Campbell and touched him on the shoulder he slowly wheeled around and looked at me he smiled . I apologized and he accepted my apology . A few min later he asked what time it was I looked at the clock on my night stand and realized it was time to feed her again .I went to make a bottle and then when I came back I handed the bottle to Campbell . I sat on my bed and watched in amazement as Campbell fed his daughter . Her little lips looked just his the only thing she had was my eye color but other than that she looked just like Campbell . I knew without a doubt she was his daughter I wasn't like most mothers who had to do DNA testing or anything of that matter . One day mom checked the mail and opened up a envelope from the KC court house it was from social services claiming That Samuel had called Campbell and I became flushed with anger . In the envelope was a DNA test kit it said that the court wanted a DNA test and that Mr. Samuel bingman requested instead of getting upset or get my phone and send angry tests to Sam I did what the court said because Campbell and I both agreed we didn't want to do anything that would chance her getting taken away from us . We sent the Test off and 3 days later we Received the results and I handed the envelope to Campbell who was holding a now 3 month old Lily in his arm . Campbell opened up the Envelope with his free hand he opened it up and after about a minute the brightest smile appeared on his face I looked at him

Daphne ; what ... is it huh

Campbell ; Daphne she's mine I knew it .. Lily pooh your mine sweet heart daddy loves you so very much

Lily opened one eye then went back to sleep I kissed Campbell then I walked into my room and decided to text Sam I tested him that the DNA test came back that she belonged to Campbell and he put back" I figured she wasn't I found out about your little blackmailing scam that's why Called SS I wasn't going to till someone at work told me about it did my brother know about this" . I texted back "Duh .that's how I met your brother I was doing community service" I hit send and then waited a few seconds later he replied "You know Jace the coffee guy "" I replied back "that was last summer Campbell is the ONLY one i have had a relationship with since ...and I am not counting Jorge " I sent the text and said "My friends a cop and he said he saw you and Jace making out in the car 2 summers ago is that true Daphne" I took a deep breath and replied "yes it was but." He put back "fine then you don't need a kid". I put my phone down and started crying . I laid down on my bed and then what seemed like 20 min later I felt a light touch on my back I sat up and it was Campbell ... He signed "you okay sweetie" I shook my head "No" . I showed Campbell my phone and the texts he looked at all them not just one he looked me and frowned He rubbed my right shoulder ... he gave a light smile.

Campbell ;at first Daphne I thought of your ... Blackmailing as a crime but .. when I got to know I realized you were just human and this Jace guy he's in your past ... Daphne .. And lastly about him taking my daughter away he will not over my dead body will he take Lily away .I promise he won't

Campbell called the court house and asked if any more charges against us had been filed and he said "yes" Campbell said that the lawyer claimed he had received papers from Sam that showed Daphne's criminal background with my black mailing and he also brought up Regina's DUI and the lawyer also told Campbell that if she was my mom I could turn out the same way that it would be passed down Campbell told the lawyer about the how switched at birth thing so I Guess for the first time in 18 years it actually was a good thing that she wasn't my bio mom . I had just got done feeding Lily so I handed her to mom . I looked at Campbell and he sighed I saw a tear roll down his eye .. Mom looked at him

Regina ;No way is Lily going to be taken away No way ..

Regina called the Lawyer and claimed that I served my time but I guess Sam also mentioned about me dating him while doing community service . Regina told him that she was in the household and that she promised that if she saw Lily was in harm she would get custody of her and that Campbell was a good father and I was a good mother and how we always changed her or fed her and that Campbell would never let Lily out his site which was true . Mom smiled at me when she got off the phone

Regina ;smiles ;they dismissed the case She's okay Lilly's yours .. But I won't you to block Sam's number

Daphne ;got it

Campbell ;totally say thank you grandma

Regina ;your welcome

Campbell wheeled over to mom and she bent down and gave him a side hug and I also gave mom a hug she was our hero for doing this now I knew there was no way we could loose our daughter because my mom was right beside us and always has been since I was 7 weeks pregnant . Our relationship grew stronger .


	29. Chapter 29

One evening Campbell face timed me and claimed he was working late at the clinic I believed him because he had to work longer because he was getting paid unlike before were he just worked there to get his hours for medical school . Campbell had kind of took a break from medical school since had Lillian i had felt sad about it but at the moment it was the best thing in the call he also mentioned to have Lilly in bed I thought that was strange but i went along mom helped me give her a bath and then i put her to bed and as soon as I came out of the bedroom from putting her to sleep i saw the door light flash i automatically knew it was campbell . I answered there door and there was campbell in his black and white tux I looked at him like he was crazy just as I had the last time I saw him wear it hard to believe that was over a year ago . He wheeled in and I bent down and gave him a soft kiss . He smiled I saw mom walk in and take a seat at the table then I saw the door light blink again mom opened it up and it was john and Kathryn and Bay and emmett and Claire . I honestly worried because it is not very often that we all get together . Campbell looked at me and grabbed my left hand .

Daphne ; what is going on .. oh my your not

Campbell ;signs ; Will you marry me Daphne speaks ; I love you and our daughter and I want to make it official alright daphne ... I want to marry you

Daphne ;cries; yes ... Campbell I do

Campbell ;smiles ;good because I want too also

Campbell placed the ring on my finger and I cried a little bit more the ring was beautiful it was a small ring but it did have a tiny diamond . I grabbed his face and planted a soft kiss on it Bay hugged me and so did mom .Apparently everyone knew but me I walked in the bedroom and got a sleeping lily out of her crib this was bay and emmett's first time seeing her Emmett held his arms out and I laid her in them emmett looked at her and played with her tiny lip he held her for about 10 min then he walked over to campbell and laid lily in his arm . Campbell looked down at lily and just smiled she had just woken up when i handed her to Emmett but she didn't seem mad about it . I think right now she was just happy she was in daddy's arms . I walked over to campbell and I showed Lily my ring Lilly was reaching for it and campbell gently took her little hand away from it . I don't think I ever felt so happy I am happily engaged to the young man who gave me a beautiful daughter . Mom fixed dinner and we all ate then visited with each other and then everyone went home . Everyone kind of left mad because I wouldn't let everyone hold Lily . I didn't do it because I didn't want them to hold her I did it because she is a premie and I didn't want to overwhelm her . After everyone left I sat down on the couch beside Campbell I had just given him a bottle and I watched as he was feeding our 5 month old daughter . I kissed the side of his head and i saw a slight giggle appear on the side of his face . When he was done feeding lily he handed me to bottle I went and put it in the sink . I went back to sat on the couch and I just looked at my fiancé and daughter .

Campbell ;I never imagined my life would be this way .. I am holding my daughter ..

Daphne ;I am sorry your family couldn't be here for your proposal

Campbell ;they .. see you as a person That blackmailed the Senator and dated a lot of guys I use to see that way too but I don't anymore Daphne I love you for who you are and we all make a lot of mistakes and my family they have made a lot

Daphne ; I don't want your family to not be apart of your life just because you are with me and had a baby with me ..

Campbell ; Daphne they left me when They found out I couldn't walk if it wasn't for My brother I wouldn't have had a place to live

Daphne ;i want you to talk to Sam

Campbell ;Maybe .. I will have to think about it he almost had someone take our daughter away I can't forgive him for that

I grabbed campbell's right hand and held it I rubbed his hand and he slowly laid our daughter in the small bed beside our couch . He laid his head on my shoulder . I just sat there it felt so good to have by my side and I wouldn't want it any other way . i closed my eyes and got to thinking about all Campbell was and good of a person he was and he dropped out of medical school for me and his daughter and me he deserved someone better I was a criminal he didn't need to be married to a criminal . I nudged him and he got off of my shoulder and sat up .

Campbell ; You okay

Daphne ;Campbell You don't deserve me cries ;I am a criminal , I dated a guy who was way older than me , I was mad at my mom for being drunk when I didn't understand I .. you don't need me not one bit .. Campbell

Campbell ;I do need you I want you I love my daughter alright I don't care if your a criminal if your deaf or not Daphne I want to marry you and make our family Official I have made a lot of mistakes but none of them were you ..

Daphne ;cries ;You broke up with your girlfriend for me I know you loved her And she was there for you through you accident I know you should have stayed with her Campbell

Campbell ;No look I wish I would have known you through my recovery you would have been a great support Daphne when I had my hospital stay you never left my sde i

de I love you for that signs ;You are beautiful for me

Daphne ;cries ;You are the same


	30. Chapter 30

: right person . It had been 2 weeks since Campbell asked me to marry him and in that 2 weeks we both decided we didn't want a big wedding because it seemed like Regina would be the only one who would support us . Campbell decided to take the next day off at the clinic and we would go to the court house and get married that morning . I was setting in the rocking chair in our room lily was in the living room being fed by Campbell i didn't mind leaving her alone with Campbell he could hold her and feed her with one hand . Anyway when I was setting in the rocking chair I had my eyes closed then all the sudden someone touched me and I opened my eyes it was mom she smiled at me and then set on my bed .

Regina : so tomorrow you ready

Daphne : I am he's the only person I see myself with

Regina : if he wasn't lily's father would you still want him to be your husband

Daphne : cries : yeah I would mom he's the only one who hasn't left me treated me badly got me in trouble went away ... Or anything I just

Regina : what sweetie your not ready

Daphne : cries : mom I had a baby ... I actually had a baby I am getting married In the morning .. I .. It's hard to believe that it all happened it a year .. I don't regret lily one bit or Campbell it just went by so fast

Regina : it's okay .. I understand yells : Campbell

Mom called Campbell and I couldn't believe it sometimes I got so upset and mad at her because she always called Campbell in when I was upset . Campbell wheeled himself in with one hand on the right wheel and sill holding lily in the bend of his arm lily took one hand and was reaching out to mom . Mom giggled and lily looked up at Campbell and smiled and Campbell kissed her on her tummy . Mom picked her up out of Campbell's arm and carried her towards the door she smiled at me and walked out of the room carrying Lilly with her . Campbell looked at me and grabbed my hand . I looked down at his hand and kissed it then fresh tears came down my face he took his one finger and wiped my tear I took one of his gloves off and felt his hand I rubbed my finger around his knuckles I. He laid back a little in the wheel chair and acted relaxed I giggled because I knew he was kidding . I kissed his hand as I kissed Lilly's I bunched it up in my hand and gave it many kisses .

Campbell : I think you have the wrong black haired person .. Smiles : I am not miss Lilly pooh You okay sweetie

Daphne : cries : yeah just having a hard time with everything we have been through this past year it's been rough

Campbell : It has .. But it's also been a great year because of you and my daughter

Daphne : cries : you ever feel like you know it seemed rushed sweetie

Campbell : yeah it was kinda rushed but I am okay with it ... I wouldn't trade it

Daphne : cries : me ether I love you for giving me a daughter .. And I love you

Mom brought lily back and we gave her the last bottle of the night and we put her to bed . The next morning I woke up and rolled over and saw Campbell laying in bed with Lilly on his chest I smiled and went to make lily a bottle while Campbell gave lily her bottle I got dressed and then I helped Campbell in his wheel chair and he got dressed . He wanted to surprise me with what he was wearing so lily and i waited outside my bathroom it took a while but I was bouncing lily on my knee . When Campbell came out he had a blue suit with a red Ty and he looked amazing and so handsome I looked at lily and said "daddy's looking cute isn't he " lily looked at me and giggled i walked over and kissed Campbell softly on the lips I looked to the left and saw my mom in a dress . She smiled at me . We put lily in a red dress with white tights she looked adorable about a hour later we were at the court house . My mom signed for us to get married and to my surprise Kathryn and John showed up along with bay and emmett and Claire . Emmett was wearing a suit and Claire was wearing a pink dress A person was there to sign for me and i was thankful . A few min later they judge said Campbell Roy Bingman do you take daphne Ploma Veques to be your wife to have and to hold for richer or poor or in sickness and in health and i breathed deep and stared at him a few seconds later he signed "I do I happily do " I smiled the judge recited the vows to me and at the end I said "I do " right after I said I do the person said you may now kiss your bride . Campbell wheeled closer and I bent down he grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me we kissed a few seconds and then a few more then more before finally my dad clapped his hands in front of us which meant to stop kissing and we did . I was daphne Bingman the wife to Campbell and the mother to Lillian gene Bingman . We signed a few more papers then mom put lily on Campbell's lap and then Kathryn and I mom and dad and bay was holding Claire and Emmett was standing beside her he took a picture together the judge was happy for take it . When I looked at my phone and saw the picture he had just taken my heart filled with joy . I was happy Campbell was a great young man who stayed by my side and I was lucky to have him . That night mom offered to watch lily so Campbell and I could have some time alone we sat on the couch I had my head on his lap and he was kissing my forehead .

Campbell : signs : I am going to learn more ASL okay

Daphne : thank you sorry its Just easier

Campbell : you don't have to say your. Sorry. I feel. So bad I haven't learned until now but I will learn cross my heart and I am sorry for not learning I know Jorge did ..

Daphne : it's okay it was just your personality I fell for not his .. Okay I don't really care. if someone knows sign I mean it's nice but it's about how they treat me that's what I care about

Campbell : signs : but I want to learn

Daphne : well your doing good I love you thank you for being my husband

Campbell : signs : well thank you for being my wife


	31. Chapter 31

I can't believe today as I am writing this Campbell and I have been married for 4 years and lily is four and a half . About 7 mounts ago I discovered I was pregnant with our second child we are still living with mom in the guest house it's getting tight but I wouldn't have it any other way living with mom . Lily is now a happy and heathy 4 and a half year old the only problem she has had from her being a premie is her walking she didn't start walking till she was 2 but other than that we have been pretty good . I am proud to say Campbell graduated from medical school last year yes he did it ... Mom and I we're all there to support him and we were so happy lily and I walked up to the stage to accept Campbell's diploma since he couldn't get on the stage I let lily hand her daddy the folder and then i hugged Campbell I was so proud of us our family we made it . I am about to get ready to have my second baby it could be any day now and I was full term which excited me more . and we wanted to wait and find out what the baby is . As I was feeding lily cheese crackers I got a small sharp pain in my back I gave lily her crackers and once she got them I went and laid on the couch as another pain strike came I tried to breath Lilly looked at me like she was afraid . I smiled at her and told her "mommy was okay can you bring mommy her phone " lily brought me my phone and I texted Campbell . Campbell came home within in thirty minutes . Campbell looked at me and smiled as he wheeled over to the couch I grabbed his hand .

Campbell : hey smiles : hey

Daphne : cries : get Lilly out. Okay. Okay. I don't want her too Campbell. . Campbell

Campbell : signs : she's fine okay your okay just look at lily look at lily . Hold my hand too

Daphne : cries : I. ... Lily. Lily. Go go

Lily walked over to me and put her Lilly hand on my shoulder . I closed my eyes and feeling her little tiny hand on my shoulder made the pain go away for a little while . I looked at Campbell and then I sat up Lilly then sat beside me on the couch i told Campbell we needed to go to the hospital so he went to the car and drove it up to the guest house . Kathryn came in and helped me to the car . When I got to the car I saw lily run out of the house Kathryn caught her from her coming to the car and I saw her screaming and signing mommy and daddy and Campbell told mom to let her go she ran to the car .

Campbell : you want us to wait till grandma Regina gets here

Lily : cries :yeah gg genia yeah gg genia

Kathryn : don't be a baby lily mommy needs to get to the hospital come with me

Campbell : she doesn't know you ... Alright Kathryn you have been buddy buddy with Claire ... But not lily okay

Kathryn : don't talk to me that way Campbell don't baby her got it you have done that ever since she came home Campbell you need to stop it

Campbell : you listen here I didn't watch her struggle to survive for nothing got it go

While Kathryn and Campbell were fighting I was crying in pain lily saw me crying and she tapped Campbell on the shoulder and said "daddy mommy needs you " Campbell asked Kathryn if she would help me sat in the passenger seat Kathryn said "yes " she helped to the passenger seat but Campbell took one look at me and said "you can't wait " okay with moms help we went back inside . As we headed inside I had to stop and take a breather . I felt Campbell's hand rub my back

Campbell : signs : our okay blow it out blow okay blow your doing great

daphne : cries : help me inside help me. Help me Kathryn help

Campbell : I love you ... Yeahhhh

daphne :cries : count to 5 for me please please

campbell : signs : one two 3 four five

We soon got back inside Campbell told me to lay back on the couch so I did . Regina came home and was going to call 911 when she saw I was in labor but Campbell already called the doctor and he told her I was too far along and she agreed to come .

Regina : I wish I could make it go away

Daphne. : cries : mom ... Mom ... Mom .. Mom

Regina : what ... Huh

Daphne : tell Campbell ... I need him I ...

campbell : right ... Here yeah right here beautiful ...

Daphne : i love you

Campbell : me too girl

Daphne : cries : it hurts Campbell

regina : it does hurt a lot but we're here

Campbell : I wish I could take the pain away ...

Kathryn left and mom came to be my support system lily was right there with me also holding my hand the pains were hard but I had lily and mom and Campbell with me every step of the way the doctor texted that she was stuck in traffic .

Lilly : cries : momma

Regina : mommy's having your baby brother are you excited

lily : cries : mommy owie

Regina : mommy is in pain yes she is

campbell : but daddy's gonna take care of her okay can you go play in your room ... daddy's gonna take care of mommy

lily : cries : i love you daddy

campbell : me to lily pooh cries : daddy's got it

lily : I go mommy you he okay

daphne : cries : oweeeeee yeah I will I promise lily thanks for asking mommy loves you

Regina : I love you Almost big sissy

Campbell : you have a big job ahead of you go get prepared

lily : I will

And right after that I told Campbell the baby was coming he told me to sat up I grabbed my moms hand and Campbell was right there lily ran in her room she was getting scared I wouldn't blame her I was too

Campbell : cries : the babies coming daphne alright your okay just rest

Daphne : stop shaking

Campbell : cries : I can't help it I can't

Regina : take a deep breath and do it alright we don't have much choice .

Campbell : cries : can't I can't no let's wait

Daphne : cries and yells :we can't we can't Campbell stop we can't we can't. We mom mom you promised Lily you promised her

Regina : your okay I am right here daphne it's gonna be okay

campbell : cries : no I am scared I can't daphne please I don't wanna hurt you I ... Please pretty please I am scares

Regina : you can Campbell I promise just go with your instincts ... Okay do what you've been taught I believe in yo. Okay Daphne breath in and out I am right here do it for lily ... Okay okay

Daphne : cries : he's not gonna do it he's not gonna do it he's not ... mommy Greyson Greyson .. Mom mom mom if it's a boy it's Greyson ...it's a boy ...

Campbell : I like Greyson ... I like it

regina : he is I promise he is

daphne : cries : please

campbell : cries and signs : I am gonna do it I am gonna do it ..okay daphne okay I promise

daphne ; cries : I trust you more than my doctor i ..

campbell : okay good can you relax daphne i don't like you getting worked up I am right here okay daphne we gotta do this .

Regina : I know it .. I know .. Just calm down I am right here

Daphne : cries : I love you alright

Campbell : you squeeze her hand tight Regina signs : daphne I love you too trust me it's okay just relax can you do that

Daphne : cries : no no I can't

Campbell : okay well I got this okay .. Signs : okay

Regina : smiles : i got it

About 20 min later Campbell was still in the same position mom went to check on lily and she was okay . I saw Campbell start smiling and I looked down and and a few minutes later he pulled out a beautiful baby boy.

Campbell : cries : he's here daphne you okay daphne you okay

Daphne : cries :I am good I am good Campbell ..

Campbell : signs : what is it

Daphne : cries : I missed your hand holding me

Regina : what I didn't do a good job

Daphne : cries : I... The first time I held your sweet hand I ... It calmed me down

mom ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and gave it to Campbell He started crying right away Campbell wiped him off and the usual things . Then he laid our our beautiful baby boy on my chest .

Regina : cries : he's beautiful .. Campbell good job

daphne : you wanna hold him

Regina : sure

mom gently picked up a sweet little towel wrapped newborn baby boy off my chest . She deserved to hold after being with me through the labor . Mom looked at him and kissed his little cheek .

Campbell: I did it I did

Regina : you did

Campbell : I got your hand daphne signs : I love you

Daphne : cries : I don't want to have anymore kids at home without you I am sorry I put you In the position

Campbell : you never do anything wrong it was scary but he's here Greyson's here

Regina : his names Greyson

Campbell : yeah you like it

Regina : I do

Lily was standing in the doorway crying It hurt me because she had to see and hear mommy in pain but Campbell wheeled over to her and sat on her on his lap and wheeled her over to me .

Lily : cries : mommy you still owie you still owie you still owie

Campbell: daddy made mommy's owie all better

Regina : this is your baby brother that grandma's holding ..

Lily : cries : ,mommy okay

Daphne : I am fine mommy's sorry she got so so upset

Lily : cries : I understand

regina held Greyson for a little while longer then she laid him his daddy's arms . Campbell smiled with glee as he kissed his newborn baby boy that he helped bring into this world . . the doctor came and checked me out and did a little examination of Greyson like his big sister Greyson became very mad when he was took out of his sweet daddy's arms . Doctor jane laid baby Greyson back in his daddy's arms and he stopped crying Campbell let me get some rest and gave Greyson his first bottle . Mom held Greyson while Campbell gave lily a bath and campbell and mom traded places and mom was going to put lily to bed but she had other plsns

Campbell : thanks for putting her to sleep

Regina : well no she wants daddy to put her to bed

Campbell : yells : daddy's coming lily pooh daddy's coming

campbell came in her room and read her a story . Mom said she could hear him reading her the 3 little bears . and she was setting on his lap while he was reading it mom Said everything got quiet so assumed he had gotten her to sleep . After about 30 minutes of silence my mom gently took Greyson from me and I walked in to our room to find Campbell and Lilly asleep on the bed lily was laying on Campbell's chest I didn't have the heart to wake them up . I went Into the living room to talk to mI'm

daphne ; lily and Campbell fell asleep together in bed bed

Regina : you want to wake them up

daphne : no .. I don't want lily to think that she can't be a daddy's girl now that her brothers here you know

Regina : I know I will help you tonight with mr. Greyson

daphne : thank you

I am so proud of my family


End file.
